Feel My Pain
by authoress-next-door
Summary: Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai left Konoha without any word. Sakura goes into a very high-class mission and decides to let her old friends feel the pain they've caused her. Is revenge really that sweet? ITASAKU.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and it's characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This story is told from Sakura's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

The hospital is very busy today. There was a flu spreading in Konoha since last week. Luckily, we were able to stop it developing into a more serious problem with Tsunade-sama's new healing technique. Right now, I'ma t the emergency area healing the wounded ninjas who just came back from their mission.

Then as I was treating their wounds, I hear Tsunade-sama call me.

"Excuse me for a minute." I told the three ninjas in front of me. They nodded in response then I headed towards the door where Tsunade-sama was leaning.

"Sakura, you can go home now. It's late and you've done a lot already."

Tsunade-sama looked exhausted. I pretty much couldn't resist her offer. I was exhausted as well.

"Um, okay." I said. "Thanks, Tsunade-sama." I nodded then I walked off.

Tomorrow's a Saturday meaning it's my day off. But believe me, I don't enjoy my day off that much. It's either I'm needed at the hospital or I'm being sent into a mission. I don't complain though, having a mission is better than doing nothing all day.

Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Sai left Konoha without saying anything to us. They weren't sent into a mission. They just left just like Sasuke. They didn't say any good bye. Not a single word.

Tsunade-sama declared them as missing-nins last week since they've been gone for one and a half months.

_Sigh._

Team Seven is really no more.

I entered my apartment and jumped into my bed. First Sasuke, then Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. I even miss Sai calling me ugly.

_Am I destined to be alone?_

Team seven and Team Kakashi's pictures were beside my bed, on top of my bedside table.

_Have they forgotten about me? Am I that insignificant? Don't they realize that I trained hard for them?_

For them...

Every night, it's always like this. I want to hate them, to feel nothing towards them as if we hadn't shared any memories together. Good memories and bad ones.

_Why can't I do that when they can?_

_Why do I need to suffer and feel this kind of things while they do what they want even if they hurt someone's feelings?_

Maybe I'm nothing but a team mate to them. Just a weak girl who couldn't control her emotions and was always on their way.

_A stupid fangirl who gave all her heart to a jerk._

_A horrible person who punches her friend because of being an idiot.  
_

_A weak student who did nothing on missions except being saved._

_An ugly person who cared too much and because of that, she forgot their roles._

They were ninjas and they don't need emotions.

I always cried myself to sleep thinking about them. I try my best not to, but my emotions always get the better of me.

-

Another day day has begun and my eyes were sore from all the crying I did last night, just like every other night. I sniffed then took a bath. I took some breakfast then sat at the couch.

I'm wishing for a mission right now. Anything to get me out of thinking about those jerks.

I sighed. Even a small job at the hospital would be nice. Just to occupy my mind and remove these unwanted thoughts.

An hour has passed befor three knocks on my door came. I quickly answered the door and Shizune was there.

"Tsunade-sama needs you for a mission."

Ah! Music to me ears! I immediately left my apartment and headed off to the Hokage's Office with Shizune.

As I entered, Shizune left the office leaving me and Tsunade-sama alone.

"I'm all alone in this mission?" I asked her.

She nodded. "This mission is higher than S-rank missions, Sakura."

I raised an eyebrow, "Above...S-rank?" Could such a mission exist?

Tsunade-sama stood up then faced the windows.

"Akatsuki is on the move. They don't have enough fun in taking demons anymore. I've received from my sources that they have a new hobby of stealing forbidden scrolls now."

There was complete silence before she faced me and stared at me. "I'm not forcing you to do this mission. It's just a lot has turned it down, even Gai and Iruka."

"What is the objective, Tsunade-sama?" I asked.

"Join the Akatsuki then leak out some of their plans."

I was taken back. Join them? "But Tsunade-sama, if I join them, there's a huge chance that-" I didn't continue my sentence.

"Death." She continued it for me. "A huge chance that they'll kill you."

I sighed. "That's a reason this mission is higher that the S-rank missions." Tsunade-sama explained.

"Well, it's okay if you turn it down. I'd probably turn it down myself-"

"I'll do it." I said, my hands were clenched into fists as I said the words.

"Sakura, don't force-"

"Tsunade-sama," I said. "I'll do it. I have a duty to Konoha as a ninja."

She nodded at me. "Very well then," She sat back down at her chair. "Come to my office this office this evening and I'll explain the details."

I nodded. I was about to leave the office when I heard her say my name. I turned around to face her.

"Sakura..." She said. "Think about it."

I just nodded at her then left. I arrived at my apartment dripping wet because of the sudden rain. I changed my clothes then dried myself.

I sat at my bed, legs crossed while I stared at the two pictures in front of me.

"I guess..." I sighed. I really don't know what to say.

Unconsciously, tears streamed sown my face. Rain poured more heavily and thunder roared louder.

Hours have passed and I'm still on the same position. Though the rain has stopped, it was cold. I glanced at my window, the moon was already up and I realized I didn't eat any lunch or dinner. I was too preoccupied by the mission that I forgot to eat. I groggily stood up then fixed myself some soup.

After eating, I washed the dishes then headed towards the Hokage tower. Tsunade-sama was at the roof top.

"Tsunade-sama" I muttered.

"Have you thought about it?" Her eyes were distant.

"I-I have." I stuttered. "I'll do it."

* * *

**Be nice! :)**

**Or not. Whatever! -grins- PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKIES!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Addicted to writing even at the road!**

**Please R and R and tell me what you guys think! Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

I heard Tsunade-sama sigh as she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. As she opened them, her eyes pierced mine as if trying to send me a message.

"I'm gonna be alright, Tsunade-sama." I assured her.

"I've called other ninjas who were available as well. A few accepted but they start to turn it down when I get to tell them the part about the mission having a high chance of death." Tsunade-sama crossed her arms.

We headed straight to the office and she threw me a brown scroll.

"Wait," I studied the scroll in my hands. "This is a forbidden scroll, right?"

"It doesn't really contain much of a technique but it's still a forbidden one." Tsunade-sama explained.

I nodded. "So, this is gonna be my entrance ticket to the Akatsuki?"

"That's right." Tsunade-sama sat at her chair behind her desk. " ANBUs heard of an Akatsuki member recruiting new members in the country of Tea."

"Hey, is that where Idate lives? Ibiki-sensei's brother?" I asked.

Tsunade-sama sighed at her seat. "Your mission starts tomorrow evening. Don't tell anyone where you're heading or what mission you're doing."

I nodded as I placed the scroll into my pouch.

"If anyone asks you, tell them you're just going on a regular mission in the country of tea."

"Okay." I said. "I wonder what will I look like wearing the Akatsuki uniform?" I said just to lighten up the mood a bit.

Tsunade-sama chuckled. "Yeah, with all that nail polish and hat and your hitai-ate slashed."

"That must be a sight." She continued chuckling.

"I'll send you a picture as soon as I get my uniform." I nodded. She continued laughing.

If you listen to our conversation, it's like I'm just going on some vacation while the truth is where I'm heading is far from vacation.

"Sakura," she said as I was about to turn around to face the door.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"I'll just tell you tomorrow evening. Good night." She said then she turned her gaze to her desk where a folder was placed.

I nodded then I left the office. I walked slowly towards my house. The streets were empty and the wind was blowing a little harsh.

I shivered a bit. _Last night at Konoha._

I entered my apartment then fixed my stuff. Weapons, clothes, and other necessities. After I finished packing, I threw myself at my soft bed then stared at the ceiling before I drifted off to sleep.

My last sleep at Konoha was uncomfortable. I was restless all night. My head was filled with nothing but _them. _

The morning rays of the sun entered my window and danced on my face. I pulled my blanket to cover my face then I sighed. I removed my blanket on my face then turned my face on my right to stare at the two pictures on my bedside table.

I smiled but my smile turned upside down as everything sunk back in my mind.

_The mission._

_Akatsuki._

_My duty to Konoha._

_The day they all left me._

I fixed myself then ate some breakfast. I left my house then walked around Konoha.

The people of Konoha were busy. I continued walking until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Ino and Shikamaru.

"Good morning Sakura!" Ino grinned.

"Hi Ino, Shikamaru." I smiled.

"I'm having a big dinner tonight and you guys are invited!" Ino smiled at me.

"Ino, you see...uh, I have a mission late this evening." I admitted. It was the truth anyway.

"Aw... that's a bummer. I was really hoping you would come." Ino pouted.

"Maybe next time." I smiled at her.

"Then it's settled then! When you come back from that mission we'll have a slumber party!" Ino made a 'nice Gai' pose then pulled Shikamaru by the wrist.

"Come on lazy ass! I need to tell everyone about the slumber party on Sakura's return! Come on!" And with that, Ino and Shikamaru were gone.

I sighed. Now I feel a bit awful. Ino's gonna expect me to come back which I won't in maybe a few or so years since I'm gonna be an Akatsuki.

I started walking again. I passed by the training grounds and saw Gai-sensei's team. They were training. I was about to walk off when I heard Lee shout my name.

"Sakura-chan! My beautiful blossom of youth!"

I turned around and smiled at Lee. "Good morning Lee."

"Every morning is good when you smile!" I'm sure gonna miss this even though it gets pretty annoying sometimes.

I giggled then I saw Ten-Ten dragging Neji towards us. "Good morning Sakura!" Ten-Ten greeted.

I smiled, "Good morning to you two."

Neji nodded. "I heard from Ino, she's throwing a slumber party when you return from your mission." Ten-Ten mentioned.

I groaned. "Well, you know Ino."

"Where's your mission anyway?" Lee asked.

I was gonna answer when Gai-sensei walked towards us and threw me a sad look. That's odd, I'm sure he'll be shouting something with the word 'youth' in it.

I turned back my gaze to Ten-Ten, "To the country of Tea."

"Ah..." She nodded. "Good luck then Sakura! You better not be late when you come home! You know how Ino gets when someone doesn't go to one of her parties."

I forced a smile. "Yeah. I'll try and come back as soon as I finished my mission."

"Well, I'm off now. Bye Ten-Ten, Lee, Neji." I waved then I nodded at Gai-sensei.

I hate lying to them. They were the only friends I got and I'm lying to them. Well, not that much actually. I did have a mission but the returning part...

I sighed as I continued walking. I decided to spend time with Tsunade-sama at her office. I started heading towards the Hokage tower when I bumped into Kiba.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Kiba grinned. Akamaru barked beside him.

"Good morning Kiba, Akamaru." I said.

"Have you seen Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"No, why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were supposed to have a team meeting but she's an hour late and this is the first time that's happened. Kurenai-sensei asked us to find her." Kiba explained.

"Oh, I haven't seen her yet. Maybe Neji knows. Why don't you go ask him? He's at the training grounds with his team."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Kiba and Akamaru ran off.

Hinata's been... different since Naruto left. I mean, Hinata and Naruto were at the stage of being more than friends. Neji even asked me a favor to talk to Hinata week after Naruto left. Neji told me she wouldn't eat or come out of her room.

Luckily, us girls, Ten-Ten, Ino and me, convinced Hinata to eat so she can be sent search missions. After hearing that, she started eating and training hard.

Things were different as Naruto and the others left. Tsunade-sama even misses Naruto's pranks.

_What happened to us?_

-

I entered the office and found Tsunade-sama writing some things. "Morning Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura, I see you're excited." She joked.

Who would be excited in this mission? Really.

"I just want to let time pass by. I don't really have much to do." I sat at a chair.

"Well, you could stay here and help me with these paperwork." She offered me a stack of papers.

I rolled my eyes then took the stack from her hands then started arranging them.

"I was gonna tell this later this evening but since you're already here, then what the heck." Tsunade-sama said.

"Shoot." I told her without looking.

"I decided to..." I glanced up and saw her stop writing while she stared at me.

"Decided to...?" I waited.

"Decided to..." She paused. "To announce everyone that you died, on your mission after three days."

I stiffened. I didn't expect that. Me? Fake dead?

"Why?" I asked.

"You see, it'll be better off that way. Everyone here won't suspect something that will risk your state. If they knew what your real mission is, they might start looking for you without my permission and that will risk everything."

I stayed silent. "Whatever it takes for my mission to succeed. Go ahead." I nodded.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but it is your decision." She sighed shaking her head.

"I know. I guess..." I paused. "I guess it is better off that way Tsunade-sama."

Silence came back to us as I worked on her paperwork again.

I feel so awful right now. I feel guilty betraying my friends like this.

I shook the thoughts off my head.

_No! This is for everyone! For Konoha!_

I tried to repeat that thought over and over to ease off my mind.

"Have you heard anything from Kakashi-sensei?" I asked Tsunade-sama.

She stared at me. "You're still waiting for them, huh?"

"No." I answered too quickly. "I... just. Well, they are still missing-nins and they might cause trouble for Konoha."

"Sakura..." She sighed. She knew me better.

"Well," My tears were beginning to build up.

I stood up then placed the arranged paperwork on top of her desk. I took a deep inhale.

"Well, see you later in the evening!" I spin around and ran away.

Tears were running down my face. Why did I have to cry?

I ran where my feet took me.

After a few minutes of running, I stopped panting in front of the beach. I slowly walked over to the shore. Then I gasped, sitting on the sand was Hinata.

I fixed myself then walked over to her. "Hinata?"

I heard her gasp then turn her head on my direction. "S-S-Sakura-chan, what a-are y-you d-d-doing here?"

Her voice was all cracked up. She was crying.

"Are you okay?" I faced her as I sat beside her.

"O-of c-course." She faked a smile.

"Kiba and the others are looking for you. They're so worried." I told her.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry S-S-ak-kura-ch-chan." She cried as she suddenly hugged me.

I hugged her back and patted her back.

"It's alright Hinata." I tried to sound okay but I think my voice was betraying me.

Suddenly, Hinata stood up then ran away. I glanced at her then turned my gaze back at the horizon when she was out of sight.

_What have you done Naruto? _

"I'm so gonna beat him up when I see him." I hugged my knees.

-

Time passed by quickly and I was at the gates with Tsunade-sama.

I double checked my backpack and the scroll on my pouch.

Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Gai-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Azuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei were all here.

"Well..." Shizune teared up as she hugged me tight.

"We will see each other again!" I assured her but something inside of me wanted to scream that they shouldn't count on it.

"Oh Sakura..." She sighed.

"Sakura, I want you to know that we are proud of you. You've proven to everyone how brave and strong you are. Thank you for doing this for Konoha." Kurenai-sensei hugged me tight and I hugged her back.

"Thanks Sensei." I whispered in her ear.

I fought back my tears and I won this fight.

"Good luck Sakura." Gai-sensei and Azuma-sensei said.

I nodded at them. Then suddenly, Tsunade-sama hugged me.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry you have to do this." She whispered in my ear.

I smiled at her. "It's my choice Tsunade-sama."

She let go of me then suddenly Iruka-sensei and the others turned to their battle stance and went in front of us.

"What's wrong?" I asked them, then as I felt the chakra of the ones entering the village. I gasped then I stiffened.

_It can't be... IT CANNOT BE!_

Out from the darkness came four figures.

"No way in hell..." Was all I managed to say.

* * *

**Cliff hangie again! It's a long chapter made during a road trip using the powerful laptop and a 'plug-it anywhere' internet cord.**

**I love technology... please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

"No way in hell..." Was all I managed to say.

As the four figures stepped out from the shadows and into the light, we were shocked.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto ran towards me and hugged me tight.

I stood on my spot, frozen. I didn't hug him back. I just stood there, staring blankly into space.

"Sakura-chan we missed you!" Naruto said.

The other three, Sai, kakashi-sensei, and surprisingly, Sasuke, went over as well.

"Let go." I said in a whisper.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugged me tighter.

"I said let go." My voice was louder and hard.

"O-kay..." Naruto sniffed, he was teary-eyed but he let me go.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Tsunade-sama asked in an angry tone.

"Sakura-chan look! We saved sasuke... for you!" Naruto grinned at me.

I didn't lok at any of them, I just stared blankly into space, thinking.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

That was it, anger surged through me and it suddenly took over me.

"What's wrong?" I smiled at them.

The four of them had a confused look. I chuckled, I looked like an insane person right now.

"Why don't you ask yourselves?" I told them.

"Sakura..." Sai muttered.

"Oh, so you still know my name?" I crossed my arms. "That's touching." I said, my voice full of sarcasm.

"Sakura... what are you-"

"I'm trying to be a ninja sensei." I told him. "Ninjas don't have emotions. Emotions are for the weak, right Sasuke?"

"Sakura... we brought Sasuke back. See? We sacrificed everything for you!" Naruto explained.

"Do you think I liked that? Have you ever thought of what I want? Or rather my feelings for that matter?" I asked them.

"We thought... we thought you'd be happy to see us again. You've changed..." Sai added.

"Well, FYI Sai, people change; people change for the better."

Tsunde-sama and the others just watched our little show.

"Do you think you could just leave like that and come back and expect me to welcome you?" I felt my cheeks heat up. "Hell no. I'm not the Sakura you knew back then. The pathetic, weak, useless girl in our team."

"But we're friends Sakura. You were so determine to save Sasuke even though he's hurt us because he is our-" I cut Naruto off.

"Our team mate." I finished for him. "And a ninja of this vilage. We couldn't let any one of our ninjas betraying us without punishment can we?"

"What the hell have you done to our Sakura?" Sai asked.

"Well," I scoffed. "YOUR Sakura is dead."

They were wide-eyed. "Have you ever thought of the pain you guys put me through? Every night..."

They just stared at me. "Every god forsaken night, I would think of a hundred ways why you guys left me without saying anything." I fought back my brimming tears.

"I went through hell, every single day. I tried to move on but everywhere I went, I saw our memories. Every single one." I admitted. I was shaking in anger; I wanted to kill someone right now.

"Sakura we're sorry. Really, from the bottom of our heats." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Everyday I thought of your safety. I prayed every minute for you guys to be safe and away from harm. But then I realized, why should I care? You don't even fucking care for me!" I smiled at them through my anger.

They stayed silent.

"Everything was pretty useless. I shouldn't have bothered thinking of you." I took a deep breath.

"I'm not that weak, pathetic girl anymore, just so you know." I told them.

I looked up at them, stared at them one by one before I faced Tsunade-sama.

"I'm leaving now."

I sighed then pushed Naruto away then faced the gates.

"I'll send in some info when I get in." I told Tsunade-sama before I entered the dark path where my tears fell.

I rushed and when I was a good few meters away from the gates, I stopped and hugged myself.

After, fixing myself, I continued on with my mission. I let my anger consume me and it helped me focus on my mission. All night long and until I reached the gates to the country of tea, one thing was on my mind.

_Time for them to feel my pain._

* * *

**O-kay, that chapter is weird and it sucks. I hate a lot of things today and I'm in a really bad mood. I just wanted to write and this story was the victim of my bad mood today.**

**Just don't be harsh, just for this chapter. After this, you can flame me as harsh as you can if it'll make you feel better.**

**I am currently waiting for an apocalyptic destruction.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I feel a lot better now.**

* * *

It was dawn when I found the 'Secret Meeting' in the country of tea. When I entered a dark cave, I was surprised at the number of ninjas.

There were ninjas from almost all the villages. I was surprised, who could've known that these number of people were determined to join the Akatsuki?

I walked inside and leaned on the stone wall near the entrance. I saw black cloaks with red clouds in the front.

"Hey, aren't you the ninja that crazy Hokage teaches?" A man suddenly walked up to me. From his forehead protector, I could tell that he's from the village of Suna.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Anything wrong with that?"

"N-nothing! I just wouldn't think that the Hokage's apprentice herself would betray the village." He chuckled as he walked away to join a few of his comrades.

"Neither could I." I muttered.

The sun was already rising when the cave was empty except for me. At the end of the cave was some sort of room and what separated it was only a thin sheet of cloth. It was lighted inside, I could see three figures coming out. Wait, I thought only one member was recruiting? This is bad... when they find out about my real mission, I'm dead meat.

Oh how I wanted a miracle right now.

As they walked near me, I could see a hint of bad mood in their faces. Who could blame them? As I observed all through the night, almost everyone had a fake forbidden scroll. The 'applicants' were killed when the Akatsuki members found out. Only a few ninjas had a real forbidden scroll but, it wasn't the type they needed.

"I have a forbidden scroll." I said as the three Akatsuki members neared.

The three of them stared at me. They were still in the shadows, I couldn't see their faces and they mask their chakra well. Since none of them spoke, I took out the scroll from my bag then offered it to them.

After a few seconds, the one on the middle took it from my hand then carefully opened it. The three of them read it and then he closed it.

"So?" I asked, hiding the fear in my voice. One wrong move could cost me my life.

"You are coming with us," I gasped as I noticed the voice. "Sakura." He stepped out of the shadows and I gasped.

"Itachi." I muttered out.

Then the person on his left laughed. I recognized the voice of Kisame. "So... the cute little girl wants to be an Akatsuki, eh?"

"I have to say, that forbidden scroll is quite something. It helps the regeneration of body cells using chakra in a very short time, un!" Deidara took a step toward Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "I'm a medic-nin and since Tsunade-sama is my mentor, she granted me full access to the forbidden scrolls."

"Hm, we could use that to our advantage!" Kisame looked at Itachi.

Itachi only nodded in response then he faced me again. "Cover her eyes then we'll take her to the hideout."

I froze on my spot as Deidara covered my eyes with some dark cloth then I felt my feet left the ground and a cold hand was grasping me on my shoulder.

The three of them guided me on the way. It was in the forest area when I realized that Deidara was the one holding my arm.

"So... what made you decide to join our little group?" Deidara asked.

I suddenly panicked. I didn't thought about that. I have to make up an explanation and fast!

"Uh... well," I cleared my throat silently. "Konoha's been dragging me and pushing me back. And besides, my friends betrayed me, why should I stay there?"

Deidara didn't respond.

After a few hours of traveling without my eyes, in an unknown forest, we halted to a stop.

I heard someone's hand clasp, maybe some sort of hand seal.

After a few more seconds of standing, I heard a small but continuous cracking sound. When the cracking sound stopped, Deidara pushed me forward and it became darker.

The ground was flat and smooth and it was warmer. I assume we're inside now.

We still walked a few more minutes before I head a door open and Deidara pushed me again, but when he pushed me, he suddenly let go of my arm and I stumbled a bit out of my balance.

I didn't know what to do. Should I remove the cloth from blocking my eyesight? Should I speak? Or should I run? Deinitely not the last one.

My arms were on my sides and I was stiff as a stone. Then I head someone talking; there were two actually, two were talking. The first voice was no doubt Itachi but the other voice was unfamiliar. It was mysterious and threatening but soft, somehow. My mind is so mixed up right now.

I tried to listen to their conversation but the cloth covering my eyes was suddenly pulled off and my eyes closed shut. I blinked a few times while adjusting my eyesight to the sudden light. When my vision was clear, I realized that I was in a large room. I blinked a few more times before I looked to my right, and there stood Itachi and someone I don't know.

"So, you are Haruno Sakura?' The unfamiliar one said. My guess is that he's the leader of this joint.

"H-Hai." I answered, a lump forming on my throat.

"The scroll you brought is wonderful." He added. Itachi was behind him, staring at me. Analyzing me.

"Thanks?" I said.

"I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki." He smiled darkly at me. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."

* * *

**Hey. Reviews... and as promised you can flame me as harsh as you can.**

**Well, see yah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oatmeal Cookies.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I was an official member of the organization we tried to destroy. Pein instructed Itachi to bring me to my new room. Itachi obeyed then he led me to a hall which was, surprisingly, well lighted. I thought the Akatsuki's hideout would be much much worse than Orochimaru's. But I was wrong. The halls were not that creepy and the floor is smooth.

Itachi disrupted me from my train of thought when he suddenly opened a black door at the end of the hall.

I blinked a few times then I noticed that he was staring down at me.

"Don't do anything stupid." He reminded me before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I entered the room and closed the door behind me. There was a small bed at the right wall and a small window beside it. Another door, leading to the bathroom I presume, was at the other side. There was also a small dresser and a small closet.

I sighed as I sat on the bed. I placed my backpack beside me then gazed around the dull room. There were no colors except black, brown and white.

Well in this case, dirty white.

I stood up from the bed then I was about to go check the bathroom when someone knocked on my door. I cautiously opened the door and peeked on the small opening.

"Hi Sakura-san!" Deidara grinned at me from the small opening of the door.

I opened the door wider then I noticed that he was holding something.

"Here's your uniform!" He grinned once more as he handed me a black cloak and a small black box.

"Um... thanks." I smiled at him. I notice him stumble back.

Then I tried to remember if I brushed my teeth. And yes I did so there should be no left overs in between my teeth. What got him to stumble back?

Deidara suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. I closed the door then stared at my hands which held my Akatsuki uniform and a small box.

I placed the cloak carefully beside y backpack on top of the bed then opened the small box. There was a piece of paper inside and a ring.

I took the piece of paper and read what's written

_Wear this ring to your left littlest finger then wear your uniform. After preparing, go outside your room. Someone's waiting for you._

I nodded then took out the ring.

"Void." I gasped. "This is Orochimaru's ring!"

I carefully slid the ring on my left littlest finger as instructed then stared at it.

"I wonder how they got this ring?" I thought. What I know is that, Orochimaru kept his ring in his main hideout.

Whatever did happen to Orochimaru? Naruto did say that they retrieved Sasuke from Orochimaru but he didn't say anything about killing him.

After putting on the Akatsuki uniform above my usual ninja clothes, I stared at my reflection on the small window.

I looked... dangerous. I noticed that my eyes are fierce and dull. I couldn't really tell why.

"Wow." I stared down then as I twirled around slowly, I heard a small clashing sound of metal. I looked behind me then I saw my forehead protector on the floor.

I slowly picked it up then stared at it. Konoha's symbol.

Three loud knocks came and I clenched my jaw to fight back the tears. I took a deep breath then opened the door.

"Looking good!" Deidara teased.

"You think so?" I tried to play along.

He simple nodded. His grin disappeared when he stared at my hands.

"Is that your forehead protector?"

I smiled then nodded.

"You should slash it. You know... it's part of what we are." He explained.

I forced a smile then took out a kunai from my pouch. I was hesitant at first but after a second of sweating, I fiercely slashed my forehead protector horizontally.

I kept my kunai then put it on where I usually do.

"Now you're ready!" Deidara grinned again.

We walked in silence, silence on my part while Deidara blabbered on and on about being an Akatsuki. I wasn't listening that much. I was still curious on what happen to Orochimaru.

We were still walking at the hall when my curiosity got me.

"Deidara... can I ask a question?" We continued walking.

"Sure, sue." He gestured with his hand that I continue.

"This ring..." I showed him my let hand. "This belongs to... Orochimaru... right?"

He nodded.

"I'm just wondering... how did you get this?" I finally asked.

"It's a long story... but if you really wanna know, let's just say we did a little infiltrating and we saw some things that shouldn't be there." Deidara explained.

I understood what he meant so I nodded in response.

We entered a large room and when I noticed the inside, my courage went AWOL on me. There inside the room were the Akatsukis. Please tell me this is a nightmare!

Deidara left my side and joined Kisame while he discussed some mission of some sort with Pein.

I stood there. Frozen.

"Hey Pinky!" Kisame waved at me.

I smiled at him, hiding my shaking figure.

"Welcome Sakura..." A girl with blue hair walked towards me.

I didn't know Akatsuki had a girl member.

"I'm Konan." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I didn't know what to say.

I saw Itachi silently watching everyone in the background. There were a few other members who I still don't know which I would like to not know but I need to. So yeah, I have my mind tangled right now.

"Sakura..." I heard someone call my name.

I turned to my right and saw the leader, staring at me. Well, everyone is.

"H-hai!" I said as I half-ran towards him.

"I'm giving you your first mission as an Akatsuki." Something's up with his expression. I couldn't tell but I had a feeling taht this mission's gonna be... destructive.

I stared at him, waiting.

"I need you to go to Suna and find a forbidden medical scroll." He handed me a scroll which has the mission details. Somehow, it feels like a normal mission.

"Your parter will be Itachi." Pein announced.

I gasped.

"You still haven't earned my trust. I need you to prove yourself to me." He sternly said.

His voice suddenly sent shivers, and hundreds of them, all over me. I didn't notice that Itachi was already behind me.

Itachi nodded then we disappeared in a puff of smoke.

We were in the forest, heading towards Suna. It felt awkward and scary in his presence. He rarely says something. He only glances at me from time to time then asks about the mission details and that was it!

We reached the desert fast and a few more hours of traveling on foot, we'll be in Suna.

I was about to jump on a tree when a hand was in front of me.

"Huh?" I stood upright. "What's wrong?"

"We'll stay on that cave for the night." He said in his deep voice.

I simple nodded then we headed towards a small, hidden cave.

Itachi just leaned on the wall with his arms crossed as he stared outside. I sat on the warm slightly sandy floor and looked outside.

Nothing was happening. It was getting dark but even int his dark, we can still head towards Suna. And better because it's gonna be dark and stealth is better in the dark.

I wanted to ask him but his eyes makes my heart go wild, not in a lovey dovey way but in a 'fear me I'll kill you' way.

Then a hard gush of wind smacked my face. I opened my eyes and noticed that a sandstorm has occurred. Now I know why we stopped.

"How did you know that there's gonna be a sandstorm?" I asked, as I looked at him.

He shrugged. I rolled my eyes at his actions. Stupid Uchihas...

I sighed then I saw him move. He walked right beside me then he sat on the floor.

I blinked a few times then my heart began to palpitate in the speed of light.

"You said something before..." He said.

I listened.

"Something about your friends betraying you?"

I was shocked. What's his business bout that?

"Right..." I sighed. "Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing." He looked away. "Just curious. You were the apprentice of the Hokage and the top medic-nin of the village. Just wondering why you left all of that for this."

I was shocked once again.

"Well... let's just say I got fed up of the same routine over and over again." I smiled.

He was still looking away and I was staring outside where the sandstorm has stopped. He stood up and I stood up as well.

"Let's go." He commanded. I nodded then we sped off.

-

We stopped a few meters from the gates of Suna. We were behind a large tree and observing the surroundings.

Itachi was using his sharingan as he gazed around.

Guards were everywhere. Itachi said that we'll kill them one by one. I stopped him from making me more of a criminal.

"Wait." I said.

"What?" He asked, his eyes were fierce.

I explained quickly before he did something.

"We'll do this the old fashioned way." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Just stay right here." I said.

"What are you gonna do?" He demanded once more as he grabbed my arm.

"Trust me on this. Please?"

He let go of me then he hid behind the tree. I made some hand seals then I was the normal Sakura.

I nodded at him then I ran towards the gates.

"Good evening!" I greeted the guards.

"Oh, good evening Haruno-san. What are you doing here?" One of the Sand ninjas asked.

"I was sent in by the Hokage to talk to the kazekage, so I need a pass from you guys." I lied.

He stared at me like something was on my face.

"You don't need a pass! You're a special visitor! Go right in." The other guard grinned at me.

"Really? Thanks." I smiled then entered the gates. I walked fast towards a dark alley when no one was looking.

"That was... good." Itachi said.

He silently went inside while I talked with the guards so no one saw him.

"No one knows where I went so, let's use that to our advantage until they find out." I said.

"Do you know where the scroll is?" He asked.

I nodded. I've been here before. I was also granted access to their secret rooms.

"Can you transform into an ANBU?" I asked him, feeling a bit tougher now.

He nodded then he transformed into an ANBU.

"Good, now we can go together." I smiled.

We went out of the alley then headed towards their tower. When we got to the gates, Temari and Gaara was there.

"Hi Temari!" I tried to act cool but I was shaking nervously. "Good evening Kazekage!"

"What are you doing here this late?" Temari asked, concern was all over her voice.

"Me and this ANBU were sent by the Hokage to get a scroll from you. Didn't someone tell you?" I lied again.

"No." Gaara answered.

"Well... Tsunade-sama sent a letter a few days back before we left Konoha." I said.

Gaara and Temari glanced at each other then at us.

"Hm... numerous sandstorms have been occurring. The letter must have been delayed." Temari suggested.

All of us nodded, except Itachi beside me.

"I guess, we'll just have to go back and carry the letter by ourselves." I faked a pouting face as I sighed.

"No, no. You can get the scroll without the letter." Temari said.

"Yes. We trust you enough that you will take care of the scroll." Gaara nodded.

I was bursting with hate towards myself. I just betrayed them. Stupid, stupid Sakura!

"Really?" The ANBU beside me said.

"Yes. You know where it is, you can go get it." Temari stepped out of the way then we went inside.

The halls were dark as we headed towards a secret passage. I pushed a wall on the last hall then it moved and showed a staircase leading downstairs.

"You really are an advantage." Itachi muttered.

I only nodded as we headed down. I was disgusted at myself. I need to report this immediately. So Tsunade-sama would tell me what to do with the scroll.

We entered a room filled with scrolls. "So... we'll just have to look for it then we're done." I said.

He nodded. He didn't transform back. We searched every shelf and cabinet until we found the scroll we needed.

There was no title on the outside. When we opened it, it was blank. Just the scroll we needed.

"What's this?" I asked Itachi.

"The leader doesn't tell us about what's he gonna do about the scrolls."

"Ah." I nodded.

We headed back and we didn't encounter Temari or Gaara outside. We went pass the guards then we returned to the small cave.

We were back to our normal clothes. Akatsuki uniforms that is.

"Not bad." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

-

It was midnight and the sandstorm made us stay in the cave. Itachi made a small bonfire then he decided to go deeper into the cave.

"Good timing." I said to myself.

I carefully and silently, summoned a messenger bird. In his claws, there was already a piece of paper and a small pen. I wrote quickly then let it fly immediately.

_Tsuande-sama, I'm an official member of the Akatsuki now. I already had my first mission with Uchiha Itachi. We stole a forbidden scroll from Suna. It was blank and I don't know what is it._

_Sakura_

As if on cue, Itachi was walking back.

"When are we heading back to the base?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn. You can sleep if you want."

O-kay... what happened to ice cold Uchihas these days?

I stared at him and he was staring at me as well.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm trying to figure out something." He mentioned.

I stiffened.

"W-What is it?" I asked nervously.

"You."

* * *

**This is a long chapter because I'm not gonna be doing some updates soon. Sorry! I suddenly had a life outside the computer! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Whooptidoo. An update. How cute.**

* * *

I stared at him, tensed.

"M-Me?" I asked. "What's to figure out about me?"

"You wouldn't just run off and join the Akatsuki. I'm not that dumb Haruno." Itachi crossed his arms.

"Well, it's the truth." I miraculously regained my composure and cleared my throat. "I did ran away."

"Why?" He asked.

"I told you. Everyone I think who were my best friends left me and..." I looked away.

"And?" He urged.

"And... they just left without saying anything, okay?" I was so embarrassed to be telling him this . "I know it's a shallow reason but you don't know anything." I told him hard.

Itachi was surprised. He sat across from me, and the fire illuminated his face. He did look a bit like Sasuke.

"Such a waste though." He said.

I looked at him in confusion.

"My brother was so desperate to kill me and go back to see his girlfriend." Itachi smirked.

I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"G-girlfriend?"

Itachi had a playful smile in his lips. Suddenly he disappeared and I felt myself flying. Then I realized I was pushed against the ragged wall with Itachi lifting me by the neck. I felt blood trickle down from the side of my mouth.

"I-Itachi... what are... you doing?" I managed to say.

My breath was getting short. I'm gonna die if he doesn't put me down this instant.

"You delivered a message to the Hokage." Itachi put me down.

"H-How...?" I was shocked.

"I told you Haruno, I'm not stupid. I'm more smarter than you think." I saw his eyes and they were red. Uh oh... Sharingan. This isn't good.

I stood up and quickly scanned the area for a plan. Itachi took a step towards me, his intent was clearly not good.

"What are you planning to do with those scrolls?" I demanded, I needed to know at least, before my death.

Itachi was merely inches from me now. He stopped when his eyes met mine. I tried to look brave but he smirked at me. I guess I just looked like a chicken in front of a hungry snake.

"I have no idea." He admitted then pulled away. He stood upright then crossed his arms. He looked like as if nothing happened.

"What? That's it? How about the mangekyou and the torturing and the death of me?" I asked confused.

"Sakura... I'm not a murderer, okay?" Itachi sighed in front of me. He looked stressed and problematic.

"O-kay? So... you're not gonna kill me?" I tried to play along. I know this is just some trick and he'll just kill me off guard for fun.

Itachi turned his back on me then sat back in front of the bonfire. I scratched the back of my head. Uchihas are WAY too weird these days...

I carefully sat across from him, watching him.

"So... what now?" I asked.

He was staring at the fire.

"You know, I didn't kill them." Itachi suddenly said.

I blinked a few times, trying to process the his sentence.

"You... didn't kill who?" I was still on my guard for a sudden attack.

"My clan. I mean, I did it. But I did it for them. It was my mission to kill them." Itachi confessed.

I stared at him then tried to think. "You're... confusing me. Okay, if you're just gonna kill me then can you please make it comfortable and not mind-wrecking?"

He smirked at me. "What?" I asked.

"You're funny, Haruno." Itachi complimented me?

Is this some sort of illusion or genjustu?

I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks. I looked away and good thing the fire made a reddish light on my face hiding the faint blush on my cheeks.

"O-Oh." Was all that came out from my mouth.

"But you know. I never did like my brother." Itachi had this creepy grin forming. "I should've killed him when I had the chance. I never thought it'll end up this way."

"What do you mean?" My face fell serious.

"He's threatening to destroy Konoha. Did you actually think that he'd come with Naruto and Kakashi in his own free will?"

I suddenly felt all the colors of my face drain. I have to warn them. I need to tell Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei.

"But... what do you care about Konoha?" I asked him gravely.

"I killed my clan because they were planning a coup d' etat against Konoha. I saved the village by sacrificing my own family. After that, I sacrificed being banished from the village and I ended up joining the Akatsuki."

I can't believe everything he just said. Was everything true? If so, Konoha is really in danger.

"Sasuke knows about this. That's why he's planning to destroy the village that ordered me to kill the clan." Itachi explained.

He stared at me in the eyes. I felt weird and I felt weak.

I stood up groggily then suddenly, my head spun and the next thing I knew, I hit the floor.

"If I can't kill my brother physically, then I'll just destroy his heart until he wishes to die." Was the last thing I heard before blackness consumed me.

* * *

**Hungry neighbors behind me... Gotta run!**


	7. Chapter 7

**wahaha... an update while I'm depressed and laughing. I'm such a crazy person! Yay.**

* * *

_"They left you..."_

_"You don't mean anything to them..."_

_"They're just using you for your abilities..."_

_"They despise you, hate you, and think you're worthless..."_

"Worthless..."

_"Time for them to feel the same..."_

"Feel...same..."

_"Loathe them. Hate them. Despise them. KILL THEM!"_

"ARGH!"

I threw a kunai on the door. Everywhere I look I saw their faces, they were staring at me. Hate filled their eyes. I noticed that I was at my room. I woke up panting.

What are those voices?

I closed my eyes then opened them. I gasped, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke stood in front of me.

Suddenly, anger surged through me, claimed me. I pulled out another set of kunais and threw them at those traitors. As the kunai hit them, they disappeared.

I was panting as I held my head. What's going on?

Suddenly, the door opened and Deidara stood there looking at me.

"Sakura, leader-sama wants to talk to you." He said.

I nodded then jumped out of bed. I walked beside Deidara. He was unusually silent. He should be blabbering about anything under the sun right now or anything about art.

I entered the leader's office and Deidara left.

"You're mission with Itachi is impressive. We could use you to our advantage until they find out." He said.

I blinked a few times then the mission sunk back in my mind.

"You're strong Sakura. Itachi's mind technique almost failed. It seems like you have some sort of dual personality." He stood up then looked at me.

"Mind technique?" I asked.

"Don't you wonder why you hate so much? Why you like to torture them?"

Them. Them. THEM.

He chuckled. Then he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Itachi pinned me to the wall and stared me at the eyes. I noticed that his eyes were in mangekyou.

I felt weak then I closed my eyes.

_"Sakura..."_

-

I opened my eyes and I was back at Konoha.

"What the f-"

Then I saw them coming towards me. "S-Sasuke? Naruto?"

The four of them stopped in front of me then they were smirking.

"Sakura, you're weak."

"What?" I gasped.

"You're worthless." Naruto said.

"You think we saved Sasuke for you? Ha! Why would we do that? You're just some speck in our life!" Kakashi chuckled.

"No..." I cried. "Take it back."

"We don't care about you." Sai said.

"You're just someone who held our team back!" Naruto chuckled.

"Take that back!" I cried more.

"Weakling!" Sasuke shouted.

Then as I fell to my knees, everything was gone. Then everywhere I look I saw myself.

_"Hate them."_

_"Forget about them."_

_"KILL THEM!!"_

"Kill them..." I heard myself say.

_"MAKE THEM SUFFER AND KNEEL BEFORE YOU!"_

-

I opened my eyes and I saw Itachi a few meters away from me. The leader was beside him. They were staring at me.

"Sakura, you have a mission with Itachi. You'll head to Konoha and kill someone."

"Who?" I asked. My sight went dark and I felt hatred all over me. I wanted to kill someone, to torture someone, make them beg me to kill them.

"Mr.Kira" Leader smirked. "He stole a scroll from us a year ago and we found out that he's staying at Konoha at the moment. At the Golden Scroll hotel. Kill him with whatever technique you like. As long as you kill him then it'll have no problem with me."

I smiled then took a deep breath. "With pleasure."

-

Itachi and I traveled to Konoha. It took us three days to reach the village. I felt this weird sensation I haven't felt before. I feel stronger and fierce.

We were at the gates. Iruka and Ebisu were guarding at the moment.

"We'll sneak inside. I don't wanna spoil our cover yet." Itachi said.

I nodded. We transformed into old villagers then went into the gates.

"Good morning! What can we do for you?" Iruka asked us.

"Ah yes, we were just visiting. We are from the country of tea and if you could please help us find the Golden Scroll Hotel?" I smiled at him.

"Sure! We'll just escort you there." Ebisu smiled.

Itachi and I nodded. "Well, thank you lads."

The two escorted us at the hotel then left us. We got a room, only one though because if we asked for two, then we'll be suspicious.

When we were at the room, we transformed back.

"Mr. Kira is at the top suite." I said.

"I'll be the look out. You kill him." Itachi crossed his arms while a playful smirk was plastered on his face.

"Fine." I said.

"Good."

I was gonna say something when someone knocked on the door. We transformed to our disguises then opened the door.

"Good morning, sir and madame." It was room service.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Here is the morning paper." She handed me a newspaper then bid goodbye. I closed the door then read the headline.

"Apprentice of the Hokage dies on a mission." Itachi read. He was behind me.

"Guess, the plan still continued." I said.

"I thought you're not on this stupid mission anymore?" Itachi asked sternly.

"Yes." I suddenly felt angry again, thinking about the mission and the Hokage and my old team. "But they don't."

Itachi smirked, he seemed pleased with himself.

I really don't know why I hate them. I just... well, hate them. Someone inside me is always telling me to hate them. That they hate me and they are happy that I left.

"So you're now a real member of Akatsuki, huh?" Itachi smirked again.

I nodded. "Of course. And besides, before I left Konoha, I was thinking about betraying them. I was worthless to them anyway."

Itachi and I transformed back to our normal selves.

We didn't mask our chakra this time. We wanted a grand audience for my first murder. I felt special with the Akatsuki, they treat me like a true ninja. A strong one too.

We wore our hats that had those bells and my nails are already polished. When the night came, we headed up to the suite only to find that Mr. Kira wasn't there. We headed out, unseen.

But an alarm was raised. Someone felt out chakra.

Good.

We found Mr. Kira at a club, drinking with Jiraiya.

"Akatsuki!" Jiraiya shouted.

He launched at us and threw us outside. But what he didn't know that they were only clones.

Team seven was 'surprisingly' there.

"We knew you two would be here!" Naruto shouted, accusing a finger at us.

We stood at the roof of the store in front of the club. In front of the club was team seven and Jiraiya in front of Mr. Kira.

They haven't found out who we are yet, though I'm guessing they've already found out with our chakra.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, pulling out his katana.

"We want Mr. Kira, dead." He answered, removing his hat.

Looking at them, I felt more angry. I felt the need to kill them. But I something's stopping me.

"Kill him." Itachi ordered me.

I disappeared and they gasped. I was already stabbing Mr. Kira with a kunai. I stuck it in his heart. I pulled the bloody kunai out and let him fall.

"A new member eh? That's Orochimaru's ring." Jiraiya said.

Itachi smirked at them. They attacked me but I was already beside Itachi.

"Fools. You think I'm still that weak, annoying girl?" I said as I removed my hat.

They were super shocked when they saw me; Naruto especially.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto was taken back.

"Missed me?" I smiled sweetly.

"But... Tsunade-sama told us you died in the mission." Kakashi said.

"Dead? I'm more alive than I was before." I smirked.

My kunai was covered in blood. I threw it in the air then grabbed it, then I threw it at the forehead of Mr. Kira.

"See you around." And with that, we disappeared and we were at the forest outside Konoha, heading back to the base.

I felt my need be fulfilled.

"How do you feel?" Itachi asked me as we were jumping from tree to tree.

I grinned at him. "Never felt better in my life."

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is confusing and crappy. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally updated this fic!**

* * *

Itachi and I arrived back at the base. We went straight towards Pein's room.

"Welcome Back." Pein said dully

"Mr. Kira's dead." Itachi placed a picture on top of the desk in front of us. Where did he get that?

The picture was Mr. Kira in the middle of team seven and Jiraiya.

Pein suddenly smirked at me.

"Good to see you still at our side, Sakura."

I nodded. "Of course."

"You're mission was flawless. You have gained my trust Sakura." Pein said.

I felt proud of myself. "Thank you."

"You two can rest now." Pein dismissed us.

Itachi opened the door for me then I went out. We walked side by side in the hallway. It was quiet when my stomach grumbled.

We stopped walking and I felt so embarrassed! Itachi smirked at me then snickered.

"What?!" I glared at him.

"I'm hungry too you know." He admitted.

I sighed. "What do you guys eat here anyway?"

We continued walking, Itachi led me to the kitchen. "Food." he said as we entered the large kitchen.

I was surprised, the kitchen was amazing. It was a modern-day kitchen.

"Wow. Nice kitchen." I said.

Itachi opened the floor to ceiling refrigerator and took out some things.

I opened a plate covering another plate in front of me. I almost threw up at the sight. It was 'something'. I can't even tell what's it made of.

"Does anyone here know how to cook?" I asked covering the 'something' again.

Itachi stood upright then stared at me. "No."

"Then what do you guys eat?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Deidara usually cooks since he tells us that cooking is an art."

I blinked a few times.

"His food is usually good. But we can't do anything about it since no one wants to learn how to cook." Itachi added.

I rolled my eyes. "How about I ask Pein the kitchen job?"

He shrugged. "Whatever."

I sighed but I felt cheerful. Itachi's a bit more 'open' than his brother.

I let Itachi sit as I take over the kitchen. I looked at the ingredients Itachi put out.

"Hmm... I guess I could make Spaghetti." I mumbled.

Itachi nodded then took out a stool from under the counter and sat. I tied my hair in a neat bun then started cooking. Halfway through my cooking, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Konan entered the kitchen. I tensed but focused on my cooking.

"It smells so good..." Tobi said.

"Who's cooking?" Konan asked.

Itachi pointed a finger at me. "H-Hi!" I smiled.

"Sakura-san, you can cook?" Deidara sounded surprised.

I nodded. "Well what do you know! Pinky's got some talents! We can eat food again!" Kisame chuckled.

"Hey, are you saying that my cooking is not artistic enough?!" Deidara glared at Kisame.

Kisame chuckled then sat beside Itachi. Everyone took out some stools and sat around the counter. Sakura felt rpoud of herself again, making the Akatsuki respect her even if it was only her cooking.

"Here you go." Sakura placed plates of spaghetti in front of them.

"Wow..." Tobi said.

I took out the only stool that was left. I sat across Itachi. Everyone started eating and I could tell that they enjoyed it. I was gonna start eating when my eyes unconsciously stared at the one across from me.

I blinked a few times. Itachi was... smiling? At me? Is it the end of the world?

I was gonna say something when he looked down and started eating.

Okay... why did I suddenly feel something weird inside me?

I felt my cheeks grow hot, I shrugged the weird feeling off and started eating. After a few bites, Pein entered the kitchen with Hidan.

"What smells good than Deidara's cooking?" Pein said as he grabbed a plate as well and a stool came out from a puff of smoke.

Everyone choked as Deidara went fuming mad.

"MY COOKING IS AN ART!" He declared.

I must say, my impression of the Akatsuki was different. I thought they were heartless people, always mad and cursing each other. But I was wrong, this Akatsuki is like a family. They share jokes, tease each other and laugh. Maybe that is another purpose of the Akatsuki, to be a family of unwanted ninjas no matter where you came from and no matter what your background is.

Maybe the Akatsuki isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**CHARACTERS ARE OOC! I REPEAT! CHARACTERS ARE OOC!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Late updates make me nauseated.**

* * *

I stayed at my room after our little get-together dinner. I was glad that I earned Pein's trust in being an Akatsuki and cooking their food.

I lied on my bed. It was almost midnight and I couldn't get myself some shut eye. Our mission was haunting my head. Their shocked faces lingered in my mind.

I tossed and I turned all night, trying to remove their faces out of my head.

"Leave me alone." I groaned as I covered my head with a pillow.

I sighed as I removed the pillow from my face. I lied on my side and I stared at the wall. I lift my finger and traced the small cracks on the wall.

After awhile of tracing and staring at the cracks, I felt my eyes heavy. Good.

I finally got some peace from my own mind when three knocks on my door came.

I groaned but stood up.

I grabbed my black robe from the chair and then opened the door.

I rubbed my eyes and saw Konan in her robe and pajamas.

"Hey Sakura, Pein wants to talk to you." She said.

"It's past midnight." I reminded, hoping that she would remember the time and talk to Pein that she needs some shut eye.

But all I got as an answer was a raised eyebrow. "O-kay..." I blinked a few times.

Konan nodded then walked away. I tied the belt of my robe then headed over to Pein's office. I raised my hand to knock but I stopped when I heard his voice call me.

"Come in Sakura."

I gulped. Am I in trouble? Is it the spaghetti?

I took a deep breath then entered his office.

Pein was sitting behind his desk with his arms crossed and looking pissed. I gulped. Goodbye World.

"Um... Konan-san told me you-"

"Yes."

I honestly felt me and my inner self shake.

I didn't know if I should talk or ask or just stand there like a chicken in front of a snake.

"I'm giving you a solo mission this time." Pein said.

I nodded, the lump on my throat suddenly clearing.

"I want you to check the status on Konoha and Suna's plan on clearing the Akatsuki."

"Should I have a partner or something? I mean, I'm really new to this kind of stuff and this is just my third mission-"

"Sakura, Sakura." Pein stood up, shaking his head.

It was cold in his office and I think he felt my trembling.

Pein walked towards me then walked around me, eyeing me.

"To tell you the truth, when you fought Sasaori and won, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you joining our little group." Pein said.

I just nodded, unsure of what he's planning.

"You're a medic, a strong ninja, and a genius. You can be the one who will replace me."

I gasped. "Be the leader of the Akatsuki?" I forced a chuckle, although my expression isn't fit for chuckling. "Isn't that too quick for a decision? I mean, Itachi or Konan-san would do much better. They have more experience than me."

"Yes, on experience they beat you but in everything else, you have the makings of a leader, Sakura." Pein leaned on his desk in front of me.

I haven't noticed it but he was also in his pajamas and in his robe.

"I'm dying Sakura. It's not long before I die. I need a replacement and when you and Itachi were on your first mission, the others and me had a meeting. Everyone approved that you be the leader."

I felt excited all of a sudden but scared.

"Thank you Pein-sama but I don't really think I'm fit for the position." I said.

Pein sighed, "You're so stubborn as Itachi said. Anyway, let's just put that aside for now and go back to your mission."

I nodded.

"I want you to head to Konoha and spy on their plans. And while your there, get a scroll like the one you stole from Suna." Pein said then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Then a scroll dropped from thin air into my hands. I opened it and it was the mission details.

I sighed then headed to my room to dress up.

I had my Akatsuki uniform on and my hat with those bells.

-

I travelled to Konoha in a minute thanks to the technique Pein wrote on the scroll.

I sneaked through the gates and headed to the Hokage Tower. It was midnight and I know where Konoha has few guards during the time.

I was heading straight to the Hokage's office. I didn't know why but my mind is telling me to continue but my heart was telling me to stop the mission.

What is this feeling?

I shook it off then took out the folders. I searched for a folder that I'm looking for. After a few stacks, I found a folder entitle, "Akatsuki".

I scanned the pages inside and the last page mshocked me. It was about me.

I read on and saw that Tsunade-sama is planning to have a retrieval mission for me and she told the elders that I didn't join on my will but I was forced to join so she could send in search parties.

I blinked a few times then headed to another page where it says about the wiping out of Akatsuki. I read fast and saw that Suna and Konoha are on the move on finding Akatsuki's hideout and killing them- us.

I closed the folder then placed it back. I tiptoed towards the forbidden library then searched for the scroll Pein was asking. I scanned the shelves and cabinets until I found what I was looking for.

It was another empty scroll. "What is it with Pein and empty scrolls?"

I placed the scroll inside my uniform pocket, yes the Akatsuki uniform has a pocket inside.

I was gonna jump out of the window when I heard footsteps heading towards the library. I quickly spun around and hid behind the tall shelves.

"You think she's been forced?" I recognized the voice, it was Gai-sen... Gai.

"There's a big chance that she's forced. I mean, she's famous here. She's a well-known medic in almsot all the villages and a strong ninja. Why would she trade that for the Akatsuki?" He was talking to Iruka.

Then I realized that they were talking about me.

The doors opened and so did the lights. They headed inside and searched the shelves.

"Tsunade-sama told me that Sakura's first and last letter told her that Akatsuki is looking for blank scrolls." Iruka said.

"You sure? What if everything was a fake to distract all the villages from Akatsuki's main plan?" Gai asked.

I wanted to listen more but I had to go before somebody finds out I'm here.

When they were on another aisle of shelves, I quickly jumped out of the window.

I ran fast but as I was out of the gates, a few shurikens were thrown at me from behind. I dodged them quickly then stopped running. I spun around and faced my attacker.

As I felt their chakra, I realized that they were four guys and thei chakra was oh so familiar.

"There's no point in hiding when you guys want me to know you're here." I sighed as I removed my hat.

The four came out from the dark.

"Sakura... what the hell are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

As I saw their faces, my anger was immediately fired up.

"Doing a mission, what's it look like I'm doing?" I said my voice full of sarcasm.

"Stop it Sakura. You don't fit with the Akatsuki." Sai said.

"Don't fit? I fit in perfectly!" I smiled raising my hands.

The wind was gushing hard and the sound of the bells of my hat I was holding filled the surroundings.

"They are a bunch of criminals Sakura-chan! You're not a criminal!" Naruto said.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you guys want? I need to do lots of stuff."

"Aren't you gonna kill us?" Sasuke asked.

I smirked. "Kill you? Nah..."

"Stop torturing us Sakura! Damn it, stop doing this!" Naruto shouted.

"Aw... you're hurt, are you?" I chuckled. "Well, now you know how it feels when a friend betrays you."

"Sakura, if this is about us leaving, you have to understand that we didn't want to risk you on our mission to save sasuke." Kakashi said.

I scoffed. "Oh please." I sighed.

"The Akatsuki treats me with importance. They make me feel that I'm needed badly. And Pein even ask me to replace him as leader." I chuckled.

The four of them gasped.

"Oh and by the way Sasuke, your brother is awfully nicer than you." I laughed then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-

I was overjoyed when I was running towards the hideout. I laughed as I remember the look on Sasuke's face when I mentioned his brother, especially when I told him that Itachi is nicer.

I went back inside and headed directly to Pein's office.

* * *

**There you go. Nothing much happened but I hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been awhile.

* * *

**

As I entered the office, it somewhow felt... right. I was thinking that my conscience would eat me up any minute now but I was wrong. Everything that I said and done felt right.

I saw Pein standing in front of the window. I closed the door behind me and stood in front of his desk. He was unmoving. He just stood there with his back facing me and his hands on his back.

"Good job as usual Sakura." He said.

I saw him trembling.

"You are the missing piece to the Akatsuki. You're timing was great, just when I discovered the ultimate power to conquer the countries."

"Take over the countries?" Seriously, what is he planning?

"That's right. The empty scrolls are what I need. And only one more is needed to complete everything."

I was gonna open my mouth to talk when suddenly, he fell.

On instinct, I ran towards him and caught him before he hits the ground. I felt panic surge through me. I turned him to face me as he lay on my arms. I lowered my head on his face to feel if he's still breathing.

"S-Sakura..." He forced the words out.

I gasped as I shot my head up. His breathing was shallow and if my gut feeling is right, he won't last an hour.

"Deidara-san!" I called.

I turned my gaze back to Pein. He was writhing in pain. I placed him down on the floor and then I positioned my hands on top of his heart.

As green chakra entered his body, I saw him suppress a scream. I was sweating hard and no one was still coming. I tried to call again.

"Deidara-san! Konan-san! Itachi!"

I released more chakra and I saw that Pein was beginning to relax and by his facial expression, the pain was slowly fading.

The door flew open and in came Deidara-san, Itachi, and Konan-san.

"What's going on?" Konan-san rushed to my side and knelt down.

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?" Deidara-san asked as they walked towards us.

I felt tired. My sudden release of huge amount of chakra was bad.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

Pein was finally relaxed as he lay still on the ground. I fell on my behind and took a deep breath.

"Wow Sakura-chan! You really saved Pein-sama's life!" Deidara placed an arm around me.

I forced a smile. I felt weak. Tired and weak.

"Let her rest Deidara. It's been a rough night." Itachi stood up and crossed his arms.

Deidara-san helpe me stand up. I stumbled a bit but Deidara caught me and helped me balance.

Itachi sighed and Konan-san stood up as well. Then they disappeared in a puff of smoke with Pein-sama.

I gasped. And as the smoke subsided, I realized that the only ones in the room was me and Itachi.

"What?" I asked.

Itachi still had his arms crossed and he was staring at me, making me feel uneasy.

"What happened to Pein-sama?" Itachi asked.

I shrugged. "A heart attack?"

"Hm." Itachi sighed. "Take a rest. Believe me, when the leader finds out about what you did, you'll be swearing that you didn't save his life."

And with that he disappeared.

"What the f-" I was confused. "Huh?"

I scratched the back of my head then sighed. "Whatever."

I left the office and headed towards my room.

My bed was so inviting. I threw myself at the small bed and just stared at the ceiling. I took a deep breath and then suddenly, _they_ came into my mind.

_"...You don't fit in the Akatsuki."_

"As if they know how I feel..."

Unconsciously...

a tear fell from my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters. And sorry if it took so long...**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's a miracle that I've updated.**

**Sorry..nanowrimo really drained my brain and I was busy with school as well.

* * *

**_"Weak."_

"I'm not weak..."

"Sakura..."

_"Alone..."_

"Al-lone?"

"Sakura?"

_"MURDERER!!!"_

"NOO!!!"

"SAKURA!!!"

I opened my eyes and saw Deidara-san standing beside my bed with his hands on his sides while staring at me.

I was panting. Everything was a dream...again.

"You're talking in your sleep again." Deidara-san smirked.

"Huh? Y-Yeah... whatever." I shook my head then sighed.

"You're burning daylight, it's almost noon. Pein-sama wants to talk to you in his room." Deidara-san said as he walked out my door.

As the door slammed shut, everything sunk back in.

_"...Believe me, when the leader finds out about what you did, you'll be swearing that you didn't save his life."_

What does Itachi mean by that?

I stood up groggily then proceeded to the bathroom.

After wearing my usual ninja clothes, I went out of the room without my akatsuki uniform.

I was heading towards the kitchen when Deidara-san and Kisame-san grabbed me by my arms and dragged me away.

"Hey! Can't a girl have some breakfast?!" I shouted.

"Nuh uh Sakura-chan. Pein-sama demands to talk to you immediately after you wake up." Deidara-san grinned.

"Now be a good little akatsuki and stay put." Kisame-san chuckled.

"Hmph." I sighed in defeat and they loosened their grip on my arms. We didn't go to Pein's office but to his room. He must be sick, still. When we were in front of his room. Deidara-san and Kisame-san left me and headed back to the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and in a few seconds, I swear, millions of ideas of what might happpen to me in there flooded my already confused mind.

I knocked then slowly opened the door.

"Pein-sama?" I popped my head in.

I let my eyes wander inside and saw that the room was as dull as mine but bigger and a bit more clean. I saw him sitting on a chair while reading a scroll on top of a small table.

I entered and slowly shut the door behind me. I stood there waiting for him to talk or something.

"Sakura." He finally spoke.

I gulped.

"Pein-sama?" I squeaked.

He suddenly chuckled then stood up shaking. I half-ran towards him and helped him stand up. His face was lighter and he was... smiling?

"Thank you." He smiled.

Okay? What happened to his 'fear me I can kill you easily' face? He's really sick...

He stood upright and I stood upright as well. Then he stared at me.

"You have saved me last night. Why?" He asked.

Isn't it obvious and should he use some common sense?

"Um...you're my leader. I mean, it's kinda some sort of my responsibility to protect our lord as much as possible." I explained.

He nodded. "What you did last night, what kind of technique was that?" His face became serious.

"It's a um...a technique...I um...created." I said.

He seem pleased with what I have said. And with his smile, he's planning something and I am very much a big part of it.

I was gonna ask what's on his evil plotting mind when he shoved something into my hand.

"You should eat something. I have a mission for you and Deidara later." he said then sat back.

I nodded then left the room.

As I was walking down the hall towards the kitchen, I opened my hand and saw what he gave me.

I gasped.

In my hand is a piece of paper and what seems to be Pein's Akatsuki ring.

* * *

**Too short, I know. But I'm still in the process of revving up my brain.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so gonna be dead with this very late update. XD**

**

* * *

**

I was out of words. Why would he give me his ring? I know he wants me to be his successor but why give his ring now? Is it some sort of sign from him that I can't say no to him anymore?

I sighed. I can hear the rest of the guys laughing inside the kitchen. I still couldn't move. I'm really shocked with the events. I'm an Akatsuki for, what, a couple of days, weeks? And yet Pein wants me to be the leader. I can't shake off the feeling that something's up. He wouldn't just entrust me with this.

I placed the ring inside my pocket and so is the piece of paper. I composed myself and then entered the kitchen with a smile plastered on my face.

"Deidara-san, we have a mission later." I approached him.

"Yeah, the leader told me." Deidara nodded.

I sat on the only free stool beside Itachi and started eating. Everyone was there except Pein and Konan.

"Where's Konan-san?" I asked to no one in particular.

Silence was the answer. But after a couple of seconds, Itachi put down his fork then sighed. "She's with the leader."

"Oh." I nodded.

While eating everyone had their own animated conversations. I was silent on my seat. I'm still thinking of the shocking event that happened. My mind's really confused.

I was in my train of thought when I felt someone poke me on the forehead. I looked up and saw Itachi sitting across me.

"Huh? Hey! You were- I thought-..." I pointed beside me but he wasn't there. He was really across from me.

I looked around and realized that we are the only ones left in the kitchen.

"Where's..."

"They left minutes ago." Itachi answered.

"How come-... never mind." I stood up but as I did, my sight went blurry and a throbbing pain found its way into my head. I fell into my knees while my hands grasped the sides of my head.

"Sakura!" Was the last thing I heard before everything turned black.

-

_"Sakura-chaaaaaan........."_

"Wh-...What?"

_"Hee hee......."_

"Who are you?"

_"Sakura-chaaaaaaan........"_

-

"Ugh..." I feel sick.

"Glad to see you're awake." A familiar voice said.

I blinked a few times then rubbed my eyes. "Where... am I?"

"In your room."

"Huh?" The last thing I remember, I was at the kitchen talking to him. "How the hell did I get here?"

"I carried you."

I glanced at him but quickly looked away when I felt my cheeks getting warmer than usual.

"What's with the blush?" Darn he noticed.

"What blush?" I asked not looking at him.

He walked slowly towards me. I looked at him as he stopped his tracks at the edge of my bed. He bent down and his face was at the level of my face.

I tried to stop myself from blushing. His face was only a few inches from mine. "That...blush." He poked my cheek.

I blinked a couple of times.

"What... there's..." I stopped my talking when he placed a hand on my forehead.

"What?" I crossed my arms.

He stood upright then put his hands inside his pockets.

"You still have a fever."

I was taken back. For all I care, Itachi wouldn't give a damn even if I was bleeding in front of him.

"Oh shit." I smacked my forehead when I remembered something.

"What?" He asked.

"I've got a mission. Pein's gonna kill me. I gotta-..." I was gonna jump out of bed when a hand was in front of me. Hi palm faced my face. "Get out Itachi." I told him.

"YOU have a fever. People, especially little girls, stay in bed when they have a fever." He crossed his arms.

"I can handle myself and I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" I told him.

"Okay. Stand up." It sounded like an order.

I rolled my eyes the jumped out of bed. As I stood up, I fell on my behind on my bed. My headache's killing me.

"Now... what were you saying about handling yourself?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I crossed my arms and then sighed. "Fine. You win." I pouted.

"Not a little girl..." I heard him mumble.

I stuck out my tongue at him then lied back down on my bed. "But..." I looked at him. He seemed to be listening so I continued, "What am I going to tell Pein?"

"Your mission is taken cared of by Deidara and Kisame. Pein understands." He sat on the single chair in my room.

I sighed.

Honestly, 'sighing' is beginning to be my hobby.

"Pein re-assigned you to a mission." He mentioned.

I got under my blanket so he couldn't see me shivering. "With who?" I asked.

"Yours truly." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "What mission?"

"We're gonna observe a village for a week."

"What village?" I asked.

I saw an evil glint in his deep, dark eyes.

"Konoha."

* * *

**There. Sorry! CHARACTERS ARE OOC!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Because of an angry mob with pitchforks are trying to kill me until I update. Here's the freakin' update. XD **

**If this is a little off or a bot of a suck-fest of a chapter, i'm deeply and terribly sorry. Really... It's either I update or the angry mob.**

**Bear with me people!

* * *

**

Two days have passed. Two days of high fever and an icky tasting chicken soup made by Deidara with a little help from Hidan. Really... What was I to expect???

I woke up today with no fever but with an upset tummy. Oh great... Hidan must've done some stupid ritual with the chicken before cooking it or Kakuzu bought some half-priced chicken that's been dead for too long. Whichever is it, my tummy is not in good condition.

I jolted up when I heard knocks. I stretched my arms then opened the door.

"Dress up. We're going on a mission, remember?" Itachi crossed his arms.

I yawned, "Yeah, yeah... I'll be done in five."

Unconsciously, I slammed the door to his face. I took a quick shower, dressed up then sat on my bed. I took out my "rings"

Okay... which one _should_ I wear? My ring or Pein's ring?

I decided it's... best, to wear my ring first before anything else. I shrugged.

I put my Akatsuki uniform on and my forehead protector and then went outside. I walked down the hall leading to the kitchen and there I saw Itachi leaning coolly on the wall.

"Great, the princess is awake." Itachi snickered.

"What?" Apparently, there's something funny and I'm guessing the joke's on me.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Itachi smirked.

I raised an eyebrow, the last time I checked myself in the mirror which was three minutes ago, I look perfectly normal. "What's up with my face?"

"You look half-dead. You sure you're up for this mission? I can always reschedule you know... this isn't much too big of a mission anyway."

Okay, it's either I'm dreaming that Itachi is being super nice oooorrr... Itachi converted himself to being a complete candy cane.

"I'm fine." I sighed. Maybe I should count how much I sigh each day...

"If you say so, then let's go."

-

We disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared at the forest just a few kilometers from Konoha's gates.

"Will we disguise ourselves?" I asked. Honestly, I don't know the mission details which is stupid of me.

"No need, we'll just stay at the outskirts... observing." He explained.

I nodded.

We reached a high cliff close to the Hokage tower and I can see the training grounds. I focused my eyes on the familiar figures on the training grounds. Great... It was the new team Kakashi.

"Team Kakashi?" He asked.

I simply nodded. I turned my eyes to something else. I just... hate seeing them. When I see them, especially Sasuke, my blood boils with anger and I just wanna hit something or kill someone.

"What are we gonna observe anyways?" I sat on the ground, legs crossed.

"Some weird activity or any unsual move from them." Itachi answered.

I sighed. I was gonna say something when I felt my upset tummy again. I placed a hand on my tummy and took a deep breath. Itachi noticed.

"You hungry?"

"No. My stomach just hurts. Might be the fault of Deidara and Hidan's Chicken Soup." I said.

"I made the Chicken Soup." He said with a dull tone.

I suppressed a laugh. "The 'OH SO EVIL UCHIHA ITACHI' cooks Chicken Soup?"

"What??? I do it all the time especially when Sasuke's sick."

"No wonder he hates you." I laughed.

I saw Itachi _smile_. But it was only for a few seconds. His face returned to serious mode again.

"But still..." I went serious again and he faced me.

"Your chicken soup sucks..."

* * *

**OOOOOOKKKKAAAAAAY... OOC characters, short chapter. Sorry. FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT!!! BUT REMEMBER!!!!**

**I still love you guys!!!!**

***awwwww...*  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hate "feelers" and "posers" ... ugh!!! Losers. pfft.

* * *

**Itachi and I stayed at the outskirts all day. I'm thinking that Tsunade-sama is still waiting for my reports.

"Your team is weak." Itachi suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"Naruto, he attacks recklessly without thinking. Sasuke, he doesn't have 'teamwork' in his vocabulary and Sai, his techniques are too predictable."

I shrugged at him, "Not my problem anymore."

There was a momentary silence between us. I stared at the training grounds again. Team Kakashi were sparring; Sasuke with Naruto, and Kakashi with Sai. Back then, it would be Naruto and Sasuke then Kakashi-sensei would just watch them while I train my chakra control by myself. Maybe I was too blind to realize that they don't care about their only girl team mate. That they want to be stronger and I would only slow them down. Maybe that's it... I was too naive to understand their actions of pushing me away without actually telling it straight into my face. So I guess they did care about me in an odd way by not telling it straight into my face which... I just figured out for the past couple of seconds that it hurt more.

"Let's head back. I doubt they'll do something out of the ordinary today. I'm thinking they'll investigate the death of Mr. Kira first before doing any actions." Itachi's words brought me back to reality.

I nodded. "Hm."

Itachi walked away and I followed. Only a few minutes of walking have passed when Itachi stopped and he faced me.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't see his face, the high collar or his cloak covered most of it and his hat just made it worse.

"Are you planning to send any reports to the Hokage?" He asked.

I was shocked. So he still doesn't trust me that much. He still thinks that I'm double crossing them. He is such an Uchiha!!!! Argh!

"Quit it Itachi. I said I'm on your side now. Why don't you trust me?" I sighed. Are Uchihas really that... untrusting?

Itachi didn't move or react. I got mad.

"Ugh!" I threw my hands up in the air, "Why is everyone having a hell of a hard time trusting me?!"

"Sakura." He called but I didn't respond, I stomped away from him. "Tch... girls." I heard him murmur.

I swear, if Itachi isn't so powerful, I'd beat the hell out of him this minute. "Why are Uchihas so stupidly annoying?!" I angrily said.

I was stomping away and I was so mad that I didn't notice that Itachi had already caught up with me and was already walking beside me.

"Just double checking." He told me.

I sighed. "I'm on your side. The first mission was the time I sent a report but I realized a lot of things after that."

"Hn?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow but he probably didn't see because of our hats and cloak. "I don't understand 'Uchiha language'."

I heard him snicker, "What did you realize?"

"What's it to you?" I retorted back.

"Nothing. Just curious." He said.

I took a deep breath then I slowed my pace. Itachi and I traveled back in silence. We would talk but only for a short period of time. I was still in a bad mood and Itachi is being an Uchiha. Tch...

We were entering a forst when I sensed familiar chakra.

"Naruto." I whispered.

Itachi and I took out a kunai and blocked the incoming shurikens and kunais heading for us.

"What the hell..." I growled.

"It's an ambush." Itachi glared at me.

"I said trust me, damn it." I could easily tell what he's thinking. He's thinking that I planned the ambush.

We blocked a few more until they finally came out. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, and Neji.

"Sakura, let's go!" Kakashi called.

I looked worriedly at Itachi. Damn it! Itachi might think that I'm with them!

"I'm happy at where I'm standing." I told them off.

Itachi suddenly grabbed me by the neck causing our hats to fall. Itachi's sharingan is on and by his grip, I was sure that it's my death.

"Itachi let go of me, damn it." I choked out.

"Let go of Sakura-chan!" Naruto rushed to punch Itachi but he easily kicked Naruto away.

I was getting out of breath when I sudenly I felt mad. Super mad. Hyper angry! Why in the world can't he trust me?! Anger filled my whole being. I just can feel it. I held Itachi's hand that was choking me. Everyone was shocked.

"I said let go!" Itachi's grip loosened and I threw him on the ground. I palced my foot on his neck then stared at him. "If you dare choke me again, I swear I'll kill you."

"S-Sakura..." I heard Lee whimper.

I let him stand up then I stared at them. "Fuck off."

"Sakura, y-you're... you just beat... Itachi." Naruto was wide-eyed.

Itachi stood silent beside me, probably embarrased that a girl threw him on the ground.

"We'll play some other time."

Itachi and I escaped with a puff of smoke.

-

On our way back to the base, neither of us were talking. I still felt angry and I'm guessing that he's still shocked at what happened. Serves him right for not trusting me and for making me mad AND for almost killing me for the nth time! When we got back at the base, we reported to Pein. Itachi told our little event and Pein was somehow... glad.

"My heir is really something." He said.

"Hmph." I crossed my arms. "Itachi's fault. He pushed me to my limit."

"Uchihas are really... hard to please, Sakura. Hard to make them believe on something." Pein told me.

"No arguement on that." I rolled my eyes.

Pein stood up from his seat then walked in front of us.

"Kill Sakura." He told Itachi.

"WHAT?!" Itachi and I said in unison as we stared at each other.

"Sakura, in order for you to have your friends tase the pain you have felt, you must have a change of heart." Pein explained.

"Why do you need to kill me?" I asked. "And why him?" I raised an eyebrow. There is no way I'll let Itachi kill me.

"I will reincarnate you using my own life then you will feel the pure anger in your heart."

Itachi stepped in front of me and faced Pein.

"My mangekyou can do it. We can't risk your life. Plans are still unfinished." Nice save, I must say.

Pein sighed, "I guess you are right. I'm just excited to see how the Akatsuki would function under my..." Pein had an evil glint on his grin.

"... daughter."

"WHAT?!" Itachi and I said again in unison.

"M-Me? Y-Your daughter?!" I looked through Itachi's side.

"Yes... I've been waiting for this moment to finally tell you." Pein said.

I shoved Itachi to the side and he seem to not react, he was in a state of shock as well.

"W-whoa! Hold up and freeze for a moment!" I was frantic. "This is a dream." I closed my eyes.

"Sakura... I wasn't sure at first but when I asked Konan to take a blood sample from you and had it to a DNA test, I was shocked as well."

"B-B-B-But... No! It can't be! You are definitely not my father. I have a father in Konoha! And his hair is pink! Which is weird! And he already died before I was born! But still!" I was running out of words and I was blabbering now.

"Your mother's hair is pink. Haruno Yuki." Somehow his tone was soft when he said my mother's name.

"H-How'd you know about my mother?" I asked. Itachi was still silent as a stone beside me.

"Haruno Yuki... emerald eyes, pink hair, pale complexion..." He described mom.

"No... it just can't... it's impossible!" I cried. "DNA Tests can fail!"

"I've been spying on you for quite some time now. I've been sneding Akatsuki to Konoha for double purpose. To gather information and to guard you." He said.

Yeah fucking right!

"Sasori almost killed me! Do you call that guarding?!" Tears are falling now. I couldn't stop them.

"That was to test your strength and your will as a ninja. What Sasori did was beyond what I told him to." he explained.

I AM DREAMING! There is no way in hell that Pein is my goddamn father!

I heard Itachi sigh. He seem to be paying attention to us. Well who wouldn't? This is sure to be a hit!

"So you really expected me to end up here?" I asked.

"No." Pein answered. He faed his back to us then took a deep breath, "When I saw you enter my room, I didn't know if I felt happy or sad. Happy because I found you and sad because your friends must've been worried. But hearing your story about your friends betraying you, I wanted to help you. Help you get your revenge."

I didn't say anything. I didn't expect any of this. Damn this world!

"If you don't believe me then fine, it's my fault for not telling you anyways."

I looked down. Tears stained the floor. Everything just kept going over and over on my mind. Pein is my father. Pein is my father. Pein is my father. It wouldn't stop.

"Pein, if Sakura is your daughter then why didn't you tell us before?" Itachi finally spoke.

"It didn't matter before." pein answered.

That hurt the more.

"It- I didn't matter?" I was angry.

"No I don't mean-"

"I don't matter to anyone." I wiped my tears as I smiled at Pein. "It's alright. I'm used to that."

"Itachi, take her to her rooom please." Pein sighed.

I turned my back and I didn't wait for Itachi. When I opened the door, Deidara and the others were there. Eavesdropping. I stared at them before stomping away.

-

I locked my room and cried onto my pillow. I felt angry. Not at Pein but I was angry at myself. How can I be so stupid? Why do I trust people so easily? They don't even trust me. I cried all night. My entire life was a lie. My father is the leader of an evil organization planning on world domination. But what the hell! I'm part of it! I tried to empty my mind and just cry myself to sleep.

-

When I woke up, I saw that the sun was already up. I sat up and rubbed my puffy eyes.

"You still cry in your sleep."

I glanced to my right. Itachi was leaning casually on the wall.

"How'd you enter my room?" I covered my face with my hand.

"Pein has a key to every door in here. He wanted me to check up on the princess." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Princess?"

"Yeah." Itachi walked towards me then poked my forehead.

"OW!" I growled at him.

"Stop crying." he said, "Deidara and the others cooked you some food."

I didn't say a word when Itachi offered me his hand. I took his hand and he helped my stand up. We left my room but we didn't head for the kitchen; instead, Itachi lead me to a flight of stairs. I didn't ask, I juar followed him and only noticed that he was still holding my hand when we got to the top.

"A rooftop?" I asked.

Itachi didn't say anything. He opened the door and I saw the 'oh-so-evil' Akatsuki having a rooftop breakfast party.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Tobi grabbed my hand from Itachi and led me to the table. The view from the top was beautiful...almost majectic; breath taking. I looked around and everyone was present except Pein and Kakuzu.

"I memorized your cooking and here it is!" Deidara opened a bowl of... spaghetti?

It looked like pasta with a red... something on top.

"Um..." I looked at everybody and they're staring at me. Itachi stood right across from me.

"Thanks." I forced a smile.

I took a fork and took the last courage I have left before eating it. Everyone's face lit up as I chewed.

"Not bad..." I lied. It tastes awful! I just didn't wanna hurt their feelings and they put so much effort on this.

"Told you guys my cooking is an art!" Deidara proudly grinned.

"Don't we have any missions?" I asked as I swallowed. Ech!

Konan smiled at me, "We like to take a break once in a while."

I nodded, "Thanks everyone."

"Eh, I thought Itachi kept you to himself awhile ago." Zetsu teased.

Everyone stared at Itachi with a playful grin.

Kisame laughed, "Getting close to Pinky, eh!"

"Shut up." Itachi crossed his arms.

I was laughing with them when I suddenly felt a strong surge of pain in my head.

"Sakura!" Itachi yelled.

I heard faint sounds of everyone calling my name until I can't hear anything anymore ad the black world consumed me once again.

* * *

**LONG CHAPTER! YAY!**


	15. Chapter 15

**lalala.

* * *

**"Is she still asleep?"

"Stop talking!"

"Sshh!!!"

"Tobi you're heavy!!! Don't lean on- ack!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Konan-san..."

"Shut up, I said!"

I fluttered my eyes open and saw where the voices came from. Almsot everyone was leaning down on me. They looked... worried?

"Wha... did I faint again?" I asked, sitting up.

Konan nodded.

I sighed. I scanned the room, looking for someone and there I saw him. Leaning casually on the wall. He looked bored and tired. I was staringa t him and he stared back. I was gonna remove my gaze from him but I just can't. It's like my eyes are glued into his own orbs.

"Pein's here." Itachi said as he removed his stare from me. I suddenly felt lighter. I felt like I just woke up from a trance. That was weird.

Everyone disappeared in a puff of smoke as Pein entered. Pein close the door behind him and I saw Itachi stay in my room.

"You're stressed out." Pein looked at me. I felt a hint of concern in his voice. A TINY hint.

"I-I'm fine." I looked down. I really don't know what to say.

I heard Pein sigh. "You are so stubborn. Just like your mother."

I gasped then looked up at him. Itachi seem to be gone. Probably giving us "father-daughter" bonding.

Pein sat at the end of the bed just a few inches from my feet.

"You're mom and I met when I was on a mission." So this is the love story of Pein and my mom. This is gonna be interesting. "I was alone and severely wounded. I was lost in a forest until someone helped me and took me to a nearby village."

Pein paused and looked at me. "Konoha?" I guessed. He nodded before continuing. "Being an Akatsuki, I shouldn't be seen helped by a ninja. Especially an enemy ninja... but your mother, she was very compassionate. I refused a hundred times and told her to just let me die. She'll be in trouble if the village finds out that she helped an enemy. But your mother was too stubborn to listen. She told me that she's not helping me as a ninja but as a human being."

I smiled.

"Then... that started our friendship and friendship blossomed into love and then came my pink-haired daughter." Pein smiled at me but it lasted only for a few seconds.

I wanted to laugh. I just couldn't believe his story. But something inside of me tells me that what he's saying is true and he is sincere. I've never felt so secure with an Akatsuki, the leader if I may add, since ever. I even feel more secure with Pein and Itachi than with Naruto and Kakashi. This is weird. Super weird.

"You're faints, your headaches... they're my fault." Pein told me. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I ordered Itachi to use eye techniques on you to let anger posses you. You wanted revenge and I wanted you to have it. But I guess it's just making your health bad. I'm sorry."

I nodded. I understand what he was trying to do. Anything for his daughter. I smirked. "It's alright. I understand... dad."

Pein's face lit up and I smiled at him.

He gave me the anger I wanted. I'm gonna give him what he wants from me starting with being a real Akatsuki.

-

The whole day I rested. Pein sent Itachi and Kisame on a mission. Everyone else seem to be busy.

The next day, I woke up from a nightmare.

I prepared myself for the day. I wanted to have a mission. I felt so good and so recharged.

I entered the kitchen and it was empty except for an occupied stool. "Hi." I said in a small voice.

"Hey."

Itachi didn't even glance at me. I took a seat a stool apart from him.

"Anything wrong?" I asked. Itachi seem to be... sad.

"Sakura..." He spoke. I looked at him and he looked back.

"Will you do me a favor?" He sounded too serious.

"Yeah. I suppose." I was confused. What is up with Itachi?

"When I die..." He started.

I waited. I was hoping to hear that he wants me to bury him some place special or something. But what he asked me was something shocking that my heart skipped a beat.

Itachi took a deep breath. I stared at him.

"Take my eyes."

* * *

**OOOOHHHH!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! More surprising and heart-stopping scenes coming on the next chapters!**


	16. Chapter 16

**update. sorry if it's late. r and r!

* * *

**

"Take my eyes."

Take my eyes. Take my eyes. Take my eyes. TAKE ITACHI'S FRIGGIN' EYES?! If he's joking it's not funny!

"Not funny." I told him.  
"Who told you I'm trying to make you laugh?" He glared at me.

I stared back at him. His face was serious. He seemed troubled. I sighed as I looked away. He can't really be that serious… can he?

"Don't be stupid, Uchiha." I told him. "How can I possibly take your eyes when you're using them?"

I knew I sounded stupid. I knew what he's gonna say to me. I knew what he meant; I just… I couldn't accept it. No. I don't want it to happen. I felt weird.

"It is bound to happen, Sakura." He simply said. Sheesh, for a minute he sounded like Neji and his stupid fate and destiny thing.

Itachi stood up and headed for the door. I stared at the counter, why should I care about whether he dies or not? Sasuke wants his revenge, so there he goes. I can feel that Itachi wants to give it to his brother because Itachi's guilt is killing him. But…

"You just can't, Itachi!" I suddenly stood up and faced his back. He was already under the door frame.

He didn't answer. I felt something spill from my eyes but I don't care.

"Why?" He asked almost inaudible. He stopped walking but he didn't turn around to face me. Good. He won't see my embarrassing tears.  
"Because…" Come on Sakura, think! "Because… we still need to stop Sasuke from destroying Konoha, remember?" Nice one.

I heard him sigh, I quickly wiped my traitor tears and good thing I did because he faced me now. He looked amused, smirking. I couldn't tell what he was up to or what his next move is. It's really frustrating.

"I did tell you that, didn't I?" He scratched the back of his head. I raised an eyebrow. From serious Itachi who decided to give his eyes to me, to embarrassed looking Itachi who is smiling at me? Okay… hold up and freeze. Am I… imagining things? Am I even awake?

Itachi took a deep breath but before he could say anything, I cut him off short.

"You know what, it's alright. You do what you must do and I'll save Konoha by myself." I quickly headed for the door and walked pass him.

I was angry again. How could I believe him that day when he said those words? He didn't even trust me that time when he told me that. How could I be so stupid to believe in him that easily???

"Trusting issues again." I whispered to myself.

I didn't even know where I was heading. On my way to somewhere, I bumped into Pein err- dad.

"Sakura?" He stopped his tracks.  
"Oh… hey." I tried to smile.  
"Is everything alright? You look… troubled." He mentioned.

I noticed that he was holding a lot of scrolls and one kept on falling.

"Nothing. Just bored." I lied. "Let me help you with that." I said as I took a few scrolls from his hands.  
"Thank you." He smiled at me.

We walked silently towards his office. When I entered the room, Deidara and Tobi were there. I placed the scrolls on top of his table.

"You can stay here for awhile if you want to." Pein offered as he took a seat.  
"Yeah! Have some father and daughter bonding!!!" Tobi added.

Tobi received a hard bonk from Deidara.

"Shut up Tobi."  
"Tobi sorry!"

I giggled which earned stares from the three. I cleared my throat as I stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go train." I said.

--

At the back of the base, just like a backyard, was Akatsuki's training grounds. I inhaled the fresh air before stretching. The wind was cool and the sky was filled with clouds.

I started sparring with a clone of myself. I kinda felt sad for awhile. I remembered my training at Konoha, I would watch Kakashi and the others spar. I would envy them, seeing their new techniques, new moves, while I was left to the side practicing chakra control over and over again.

Rain suddenly poured but I didn't care. I produced more clones of myself and started battling them. Every punch, and every kick had pure anger. I guess I needed anger management but who cares! If anger is what I need to be stronger then hell… I'd rather be angry all the time.

As I finished off the last of the clones I looked up. The gray clouds were suddenly black which means super heavy rain.

"You could catch a cold again, you know."  
I sighed. "I don't easily catch colds you know."  
"Hm, really?"  
I smirked, "Really."

I sat under a tree and he sat beside me. Both of us dripping wet.

"They say that when angels cry, it rains."  
I almost laughed. "You believe in that crap?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Oh sure. I also believe that when it snows, the angels are just making snow cones."  
I giggled. "You are stupid."  
"Yeah… I know." He sounded serious but he regained his carefree expression sooner than I could ask 'what's the matter'.

I hugged my knees and then looked to my side. Everything that was dry before was drenched now. I closed my eyes and let my head rest on my knees.

"I'm sorry." Itachi suddenly said.

I turned my head to stare at him. I was surprised. He looked really sincere. NO SAKURA!!! DON'T TRUST HIM THAT EASILY NOW!

That was what my inner was shouting at me. Don't trust him now. Yeah, that's right. I shouldn't but… I just did.

"It's okay."

The tension between us rose again. Awkward moment.

"Um…" I looked away.  
"Can I tell you something?"

"No more giving out of body parts, you hear?" I joked.  
He snickered as he shook his head. "You're…"  
"Hmmm?" I waited. He seemed to be thinking of something.  
"You're very easy to be with." He blurted out.  
"O-Oh." Was all I could say.

Why did I felt my cheeks warm up? It's cold! I'm soaked! I should be cold! There was a moment of silence between us before he spoke again.

"Maybe… maybe when the right time comes, Sasuke will realize how much he lost when he left you on that bench."  
I gasped, "How did you know that?"  
"I told you, your dad sends us to Konoha for double purpose. Coincidentally, I was the one he sent the night Sasuke left. And besides, you talk too much on your sleep."

I felt embarrassed. Really… I said a lot of things that night and Itachi, of all people, heard them?!!!

"You must think I'm stupid." I covered my face with both of my hands.

The heavy rain was turning into a drizzle but the clouds remained black.

"The angels must be tired of crying." He mentioned.  
I removed my hands from my face then stared up. "Yeah, but the clouds are still black. They still want to cry."  
Itachi stared at me, "Maybe a friend of the angels told them that they shouldn't cry because they're beautiful and their crying makes other people down here sad."  
I smiled at Itachi, "Maybe it worked."  
"It did."

The rain really did stop although the skies were still black. We both headed inside and we were called by Pein. He gave us a mission to the country of snow. I headed to my room to dry up. I thought about what Itachi had said to me that morning.

"Take my eyes."

If I did take his eyes, what will happen? Sasuke would be so mad at me for sure but somehow… I didn't care whether Sasuke would despise me to the depths of hell. I didn't care if he doesn't like to see me ever again. I didn't know why but it felt right… somehow. If that's what it takes to save Konoha, I'll do it.

I stared outside the small window in my room. The rain did stop but surprisingly, there were no more black skies. I suddenly remembered Itachi.

"Maybe… just maybe…" I smiled.

Maybe I'm falling.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**UPDATE. YEAAAAHHHH!!! Read and Review! By the way, I'm gonna make this ITASAKU. This will be my first non-SASUSAKU fic so I hope you guys like it. :]**

**

* * *

**

The first night I had a dream of Itachi made me uneasy. I woke up in the middle of the night not because of a nightmare but because I just felt like waking up from the dream. I stared at the ceiling as I tried to remember what I saw in my dream.

_"Smile for me."_

Smile for...him?

_"Why?"_

I closed my eyes.

_"I want you to. I want to see your smile everyday but..."  
"You won't leave... you won't disappear..."  
_

Silence. I can't remember anything after that. I opened my eyes and turned to the side to face the wall. What does it mean? Does it mean anything? I shut my eyes to try to get back to sleep but I can't go back to dream world. I tossed and turned but I couldn't go back to sleep. I sat up and peeked outside my small window. It started to rain again...

I swing my legs to the side of the bed and stood up. I stretched my arms and paused for a minute. What to do on a rainy, sleepless night? I headed out of my room. I closed the door behind me and started walking. I don't know where I was heading but I continued walking. It was quiet. TOO quiet. I could hear the echoes of my footsteps and my own heart beating. The halls were dimly lit and the doors were all shut closed. I even heard Kisame's snore when I passed by his room! When I passed by my father's room, it was opened. I peeked inside and he wasn't there. I suddenly raised an eyebrow.

"Where is he?" I asked myself. I doubled back and headed for his office. I stood in front of the door and I heard his voice and a few other unfamiliar voices inside. Some work, I thought. It must be some emergency or something to make him up in the middle of the night.

I turned to leave but I heard him call me. "Come in, Sakura."

I flinched but obeyed. I gently opened the door and went inside. To my surprise, no one else was there.

"Why are you still up?" He asked, fixing a folder in his desk.  
"I couldn't go back to sleep." I admitted. "So I wandered around..."  
"Ah. Nightmare?" He leaned his back on his desk in front of me with his arms crossed.  
Was I that easy to read? "Not really."  
He nodded. "Well, you should go back to sleep."

Pein approached me and kissed the top of my head before leaving the room. I stood frozen in my place but a small smile slowly crept into my face. I went out of his office and went back to my room.

-

I woke up early to cook breakfast and I found Tobi in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Tobi." I smiled as I took the apron and opened the refrigerator.  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" He greeted cheerfully.  
"Shouldn't everyone be up early? Don't we have missions today?" I asked, wondering where the others are. The sun is already high up.  
"We're laying low for now, Sakura-chan." Tobi said. "After Team Hebi took out the eight-tailed beast and offered it to Pein-sama, Pein-sama decided to lay low for awhile since a lot of villages are stirred up with what happened."

I nodded but I caught on what Tobi had said.

"Team Hebi? Isn't Sasuke at Konoha?" I have a bad feeling now.  
Tobi nodded. "But his team is still on the move and he will join them soon. Going back to Konoha was his plan. Didn't Itachi tell you?"  
I looked down. "He did but..."

I sighed and just continued cooking.

"Sakura-chan... protecting Konoha is useless." Tobi spoke.  
"I know. Akatsuki will destroy it too. I know. I know." I know...  
Tobi shook his head. "I'll be talking to you Sakura-chan... I need to be somewhere."

For a moment there, I heard Tobi's voice in a different way. Like in a more serious guy than a stupid, masked 'good boy'. Maybe it's just my imagination. Well whatever. When I finished cooking, everyone was already entering the kitchen except for Tobi. I sat on a chair and Konan sat to my right and Itachi to my left.

"Veggie omelet?" Deidara poked the food on his plate.  
"Yeah." I nodded.

Suddenly, Kisame snickered. Everyone stared at him.

"What is... funny?" Konan asked.  
"Hey Zetsu." Kisame asked. "Do you feel bad when we eat veggies?"

Everyone around the table laughed. Even Itachi beside me snickered. Zetsu wasn't eating and he stared at Kisame.

"Well do you feel bad when they eat fish?" Zetsu's black side spoke.

More laughs echoed in the room. Everyone continued eating and when we finished, I decided to clean up since I don't have anything to do and Pein ordered Itachi to help me.

"You were awake late last night." Itachi mentioned as I dried up the dishes.  
"How did you know?"  
"I was awake too. Couldn't go back to sleep."  
"Oh." I finished what I was doing and sat on the counter. Itachi leaned on the counter in front of me.  
"I had a dream about you last night." he confessed.  
"What?" I gasped. Should I tell him that I did too? "I bet it's funny."  
"Actually..." Itachi looked away from me.  
"What?" I anticipated what he's about to say. I don't know why but I was waiting for him to say...something..  
"It was..." He was hesitant. He actually looked embarrassed so I didn't push it.

I waited.

"Unusual...?" It came more of a question than a statement.  
"Oh."

-

**KONOHA**

Naruto was still in bed when Kakashi entered his apartment through his open window. Kakashi woke Naruto up by hitting him with a pillow.

"What the-... sensei?" Naruto rubbed his eyes.  
"Come on! We have a mission today." Kakashi spoke as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto groaned as he groggily stood up and took a bath. After getting dressed, he immediately left his apartment and headed for the gates with his backpack. When Naruto arrived at the gates, his team was already there.

"Sasuke's coming with us?" Naruto asked, yawning.  
"I'm out of probation today, dobe." Sasuke crossed his arms.  
"Ino's here too." Naruto looked at the other blonde in front of him.  
"Hi Naruto." Ino smiled.  
"We're headed for the former container of the eight-tailed beast. The Akatuski had already extracted the beast and we will go there to investigate and learn some info. We are to avoid battles as much as possible. We are going there just to investigate and that will be our very top priority." Kakashi explained.  
"Hey! We might find out where their hideout is and rescue Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned.  
Ino nodded. "So don't screw up, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned and they set out for Kumogakure where Killer Bee is. Sasuke was too silent on their journey.

"So Akatsuki is on the move again?" Ino asked.  
Kakashi nodded as they leap from tree to tree. "I guess so. We might find whereabouts of Sakura too that's why Tsunade-sama assigned this mission to us."  
"Hey Teme, you seem to quiet!" Naruto noticed.  
"Just thinking." Sasuke answered.  
"You can kill Itachi when we have the chance and we'll save Sakura-chan and you two will live happily ever after!"

Ino giggled and Sasuke just smirked.

When they arrived at Kumogakure, the people welcomed them and they immediately went to Killer Bee. Sasuke stayed behind the group unusually. He kept his distance and just observe from behind.

"The Akatsuki have done it. The eight-tailed beast is in their possession. You are the only thing they need, kid." Killer Bee looked at Naruto.  
"So they are close to succeeding?" Ino asked.  
Killer Bee nodded. "And having found Pein's heir, they have two rinnegan-users now. They're a super threat more than ever."  
"Pein's heir?" Kakashi asked.  
"His daughter." Killer Bee told them. "I believe her name is Sakura something."  
"SAKURA-CHAN IS PEIN'S DAUGHTER?!" Naruto yelled.  
"That's what I learned." Killer Bee crossed his arms. "And Madara has an eye on her."  
"Madara?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "THE Uchiha Madara?"  
Killer bee nodded again. "He's alive and he's got his eyes on Sakura since she possesses the rinnegan and she's still young and can be trained to the extent."

Sasuke looked down. _"So it's true... Madara's alive..."_

"There were new young ones on the Akatsuki too. Three guys and a four-eyed girl."

Sasuke looked away as he remembered when he sneaked out of Konoha and joined his team.

"Did you see their faces?" Kakashi asked.  
"No. It was late at night and was very dark." He said. "Hey, that's Sasuke, right?"  
Sasuke nodded. "Hn."  
"So there are three Uchihas left."  
Sasuke nodded again. "Hn."  
"How many attacked you?" Ino asked.  
"Only the four young ones. They didn't have any rings, so I'm guessing their not high Akatsuki."  
"So Sakura wasn't there." Naruto sighed.  
"Are you kidding?" Killer Bee said. "Pein would never put her precious daughter into harms way. Not until she's trained enough."

Naruto stared at Kakashi. Kakashi only nodded.

"We need to find out their hideout soon." Ino said.

-

**BACK AT SAKURA**

It was still raining. I stayed at the library and searched the shelves for some interesting books to read to pass the time by. I didn't dare train since the rain seemed like it's soon to turn into a heavy storm. I sat on a chair as I took a random book about-

"Cupcakes?" I raised an eyebrow. "An evil organization likes cupcakes?"

I opened the book on a random page and saw cute cupcakes. I flipped page after page trying to amuse myself. I got bored, quickly and searched the shelves again. Everyone else was doing something and I was left bored. I found an interesting book entitled 'Dreams'. I quickly took the book and opened it at the first page.

"Dreams and meanings."

I sat down and read the book on the first page. I suddenly remembered what my dream last night was...

_"Smile for me."_

___"Why?"_

_____"I want you to. I want to see your smile everyday but..."_

___"You won't leave... you won't disappear..."_

I looked outside and tried to shove the thought away. It made me feel suddenly... alarmed.

_"...I won't let you."_

_

* * *

_

**Yay. update done! review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**update! more reviews!!!**

**

* * *

**

**TEAM KAKASHI POV**

Naruto was silent as they walked through the streets of Kumogakure. He was in deep thought.

"_So Sakura is Pein's daughter…Maybe it was all planned. Maybe the mission Tsunade-baachan gave was all planned. Akatsuki wants Sakura. Pein wants Sakura."_

Naruto looked down as they walked.

"Naruto, you seem in deep thought." Ino noticed.

"That's new." Sasuke smirked.

"I was just thinking," Naruto crossed his arms. "What if Sakura really planned on joining the Akatsuki even years ago? What if she knew that she was Pein's daughter? What if the mission was just an excuse for her to leave?" Naruto asked.

"You have a point, Naruto." Kakashi nodded.

"Well, what if Killer Bee had the wrong info?" Ino suggested.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't care. I'm gonna save Sakura-chan no matter what."

"I'll help too! I am so gonna beat up that forehead-girl when we meet!" Ino grinned.

The sun was setting and the orange sky was relaxing. Kakashi and his team arrived at the gates when they felt a familiar chakra.

"Sshh…" Kakashi said as they stopped and he opened his sharingan eye. Sasuke followed.

"Deidara." Sasuke whispered. "And…"

"Kabuto?" Ino raised an eyebrow as she felt the chakra.

Kakashi signalled for them to hide. Kakashi and Ino hid behind a tree while the other two hid on top of a leafy tree. Just a few meters past the gates and off the path to the right were indeed Deidara and Kabuto.

"Pein-sama requests for the lost statue. Orochimaru once had it and it was never heard of ever since." Deidara spoke.

"Ah yes, that statue of the apocalyptic beast. Orochimaru always brought it with him whenever we had to transfer bases." Kabuto grinned.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as if asking if he knew something about what they were talking about but Sasuke ignored his stare and continued listening.

"So do you still have it?" Deidara asked.

"Maybe. I still have Orochimaru's stuff in our last base. I don't know if it's still there. I doubt Sasuke and his team knows about the statue's powers." Kabuto said.

Sasuke looked down. _"A statue? I haven't really noticed any statue when I was with the snake…"_

Deidara summoned his giant clay bird and jumped on its back.

"Sakura might visit you in a few days. She needs to check Orochimaru's last base so don't attack or do anything stupid when you see her." Deidara told Kabuto.

"I don't care. I don't live in that filthy base anymore. So it is true that the pink-haired freak is with the Akatsuki now, eh?" Kabuto fixed his glasses.

Deidara nodded. "I might be seeing you again soon depending on the outcome of Sakura's mission."

With that, Deidara flew high and Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi and his team got out from hiding and regrouped.

"Sakura! Sakura's going to the base!" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You know where it is right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Just a few miles outside the Sound village."

"Kakashi-sensei! We need to go there now!" Naruto growled.

"Deidara said she'll be there in a few days not now!" Ino reminded Naruto.

"But we don't know when so we better stay there until she shows up!" Naruto yelled.

"We have to report to the Hokage, Naruto. We'll tell Tsunade-sama what we heard and then ask her to let us-" Kakashi was cut off when Naruto started running.

"LET'S GO!!! HURRY!!!"

Kakashi shook his head as he followed Naruto with Sasuke and Ino behind him.

-

**SAKURA**

We were sent into missions again. It turns out that my father is getting impatient with the last scroll and the nine-tailed fox. I was sitting in the library waiting for orders. I looked down with Naruto scattered all over in my brain. They will need to capture him then extract the fox out of his body. Will it hurt? Of course it will. But… who am I to care? I decided long ago that I wouldn't care about them.

"_Protecting Konoha is useless…"_

I want to but Tobi was right. I shouldn't care about Konoha anymore. They didn't care about me. They didn't even send search parties for me. Sasuke was lucky Konoha wanted him back.

But somewhere inside me still wants to protect that village. Maybe because half of my life revolved around Konoha. Itachi wanted to protect it to, somehow. He doesn't want Sasuke destroying it. Is he still thinking about it?

I stood up from my seat. I decided to walk around. Missions are slow today. When I left the library, I immediately bumped into Kisame.

"Ow…" I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Yer large forehead bumped me!" Kisame laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, sorry."

"Naw it's okay!" Kisame grinned. "Pein wants to see you."

I took a deep breath. FINALLY.

I quickly headed for Pein's office. I knocked and he let me enter. Pein was sitting behind his desk, writing something on a scroll. Itachi was standing in the far right of the room, reading two scrolls in his hands while Konan sat on the sofa to the left, writing something as well.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I approached the desk.

"Yeah." Pein didn't look up.

"You three seem busy." I said.

I crossed my arms and stared at them for a whole minute before he finally said something.

"Go to the basement and enter the doorway to the left. Someone wants to talk to you."

I nodded. "Alright."

I left the office immediately and headed for the stairs. I've never been to the basement before. As I reached the bottom level since the stairs stopped, I looked around. The walls are made of rock and torches lit the area. It looked like a cave. I walked around more and noticed three doors.

"Door to the left." I repeated as I entered the metal door.

The room was the same except that the room I entered had a table and a few dozen scrolls scattered everywhere.

"Um… anyone here?" I called.

I walked around the room more and I realized that it was small as my room. I picked up a random scroll and read its contents. It was about the rinnegan. I wanted to read it but I felt a presence behind me. Tobi's presence.

"Tobi what are you-" I turned around but who I saw surprised me. The scroll in my hand fell on the floor.

He smirked at me then sighed.

"Do you know me, Sakura?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." I was scared out of my wits. "Y-You're supposed to be dead."

He crossed his arms. "Yet here I am… alive and still strong."

"Uchiha Madara." The name escaped my lips unconsciously.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I only want to talk to you." He said as she walked pass me and took a seat on one of the two chairs in the room.

I nodded. I grabbed the other chair and sat a good distance across him. He seem amused.

"Now… Tsunade isn't the only one who could use the technique to change appearance." He started.

"I figured that and I've been thinking as to why you are still alive and I think I got it." I told him. I felt more comfortable now but I still didn't let my guard down.

"Really now?"

I nodded. "Your sharingan. From what I've studied, the last stage of the mangekyou or eternal mangekyou, grants the user eternal life but I didn't really think it was real."

Madara smiled. "Pein was right. You are intelligent."

I looked at him. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

He nodded. "Ah, straight to the point."

"Well… I'm just curious." I admitted.

"I wanted to tell you about the truth on the Uchiha Massacre." He said.

"Itachi told me it was Konoha's orders but please do tell more." I felt excited.

Madara crossed his arms then looked away from me. He looked like he was in deep thought. Probably thinking on where to start.

"You see, Itachi was ordered to kill every single Uchiha but he didn't kill Sasuke."

"Why…?" I asked.

"Sasuke's life meant more than anything else to Itachi." Madara explained.

"Itachi told me that Sasuke knows the truth now. Why does he still want to kill Itachi?" I'm confused.

"Still for revenge, I'm guessing but I really can't see through Sasuke sometimes. It's hard to read what he's planning. He still wants to kill Itachi and destroy your precious Konoha." He sighed.

"But why does Itachi want to get killed? Before, he told me that he wouldn't let his brother kill him and destroy Konoha. It's really confusing me." I confessed.

"Yes, Itachi wants Sasuke to kill him." Madara nodded. "It was the original plan for Sasuke to kill him and gain the mangekyou and become a hero that killed Konoha's traitor but Sasuke had learned the truth sooner that we thought. Orochimaru must've known something and told him."

I looked down.

"Itachi joined the Akatsuki after being banished from the village but never once did he forget about Sasuke or Konoha. He would always ask Pein to send him to Konoha when Pein needs to check up on you. Itachi wanted to make sure that Sasuke stayed in Konoha."

"But he left." I said.

"Yes but Itachi still stuck with the plan. He thought that after Sasuke had defeated him, he would come back to Konoha but after learning about the truth and we learned that he's planning on destroying Konoha, Itachi had thought of other plans."

I nodded. "Yes, he told me once that he would kill Sasuke because of what become of him."

Madara stood up and walked back and forth in front of me.

"What?" I asked.

"Itachi's plans are unclear now." He spoke. "He wants to protect the village and not kill his brother but I think that's just impossible."

"Then why is he always saying that I should take his eyes?"

Everything was really confusing.

"Maybe because he's taking a chance on if Sasuke kills him, Sasuke might stop his nonsense and besides, you don't know how the guilt is slowly eating up Itachi. The guilt of killing his own family. Maybe dying in Sasuke's hands will lighten him and finally set him free."

I looked down again. So Itachi's gonna do suicide.

"Let him go if that's what he wants." Madara sat back down.

"O-Oh." I closed my eyes.

"But do tell me…" Madara spoke again. "Are you really willing to save Konoha?"

I looked at him. "Yes."

Madara stood up and he motioned me to stand up as well.

"Pein has asked me to awaken your rinnegan." He said.

"But we're not sure if I inherited it." I said.

"You are Pein's daughter. All of his techniques are surely passed on to you."

I just nodded.

"Listen to my offer, Sakura." He said. "I will train you. I will help you protect the village that I once called my home. You will be my apprentice instead of Sasuke."

I gasped but quickly had my mind working. "What's the catch?"

He smirked. "You must kill one of your closest friends or family. It's needed to awaken your rinnegan."

My eyes were wide as saucers. Kill someone close to me? Who? Naruto? Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei? Tsunade-sama? I wouldn't stand a chance against any of them and besides, I won't kill any of them without all of them joining.

"I won't stand a chance against my whole team." I sighed.

"How about that blonde girl you were always with." He suggested.

"INO?!" I gasped. "N-No… There must be someone else."

Madara shook his head. "Think about it, Sakura. I'm offering you something no one else can give. Your father is weak and he won't stay in this world for long. That's reality. You are to be the Akatsuki's next leader. You need great power."

I shook my head. "Is there any other way?"

Madara crossed his arms and looked at me.

"I'm sure there's another way… I-I'll think of something."

I left the room and silently headed back up. My eyes blurred as it adjusted to the sudden bright lights. As I was passing by the kitchen, Hidan called me.

"Where have you been???" He asked.

"Oh, I was… never mind." I shook my head. "What's up?"

"I've been lookin' for you everywhere!" Hidan whined.

"Why?" I asked.

"You look less cheerful than normal." Kakuzu said.

I looked away. "Why were you looking for me?" I returned to the topic.

"Pein wants to bring you on a mission with us." Hidan explained. "Tobi comes too!"

I flinched at Tobi's name. "O-Oh. Alright. Where to?"

"Village of sound." Kakuzu answered. "Itachi was supposed to be with us but Pein insisted on Tobi since Itachi's working on something."

I didn't answer anymore. Somehow, I have a gut feeling on what's Itachi's working on.

"Sakura… are you…"

And that gut feeling just...

"…crying?"

* * *

**AN ANGRY MOB IS AFTER ME YELLING THAT MY CHAPTER IS CONFUSING. HELP!!!**


End file.
